No-One Knew
by we.can.fly.away.to.Gallifrey
Summary: No-one knew who he was; what he looked like, where he lived. What his name was. But he was always there. A protector, guardian. Friend.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fan fiction, in which I have used the characters, places and the story from the BBC TV show which I do not own.

No-One Knew

No one knew who he was; what he looked like, where he lived.

What his name was.

But he was always there: no matter what the time of light or dark, no matter what the place, he was always there.

A protector, guardian.

.

.

Friend.


	2. Saved Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fan fiction, in which I have used the characters, places and story from the BBC TV show which I do not own.

No-One Knew

~ARTHUR~

King Arthur turned around breathless, sword in hand, dishevelled from the five bandits he was fighting off a moment ago. Now they all laid unconscious on the forest floor.

It was him again.

He stood on the rocky cliff in a dark cloak, face concealed as always, a few feet above him. Arthur caught a flash of gold beneath the hood, and a warm, pleasant sensation filled him. The wound he had received had been healed. "Who are you? Why save me?" The man disappeared. "Wait!" Arthur's cries were useless.

"Please."

It happened every time - Arthur was in a hopeless situation - outnumbered, fatally injured, at the mercy of an evil witch... whatever it may be. He appeared, and saved him, then disappeared. Why would a sorcerer save him - King Arthur Pendragon. Was magic not outlawed under his rule, was he not responsible for the slaughter of so many of the man's kind?

He owed that sorcerer so much, yet he did not even know his name, no matter what he looked like.

He owed him so much.

A/N : To all who have read the above, this is some of my first attempts at fan fiction. I have no idea about what all of you will think, but I promise that this all makes sense in my head. If anyone has any questions, I will be more than happy to answer so please do not hesitate to drop me a PM or review. I am also happy to receive any suggestions and comments for the upcoming chapters as I do intend to take this ahead further - I will do my best to make the chapters longer - I am very conscious that this author's note is actually longer than the chapter! Finally, I have yet to receive my first review, so if any one has some spare time to write a review instead of reading the amazing works on this website, I would be very thankful. If any of you are also **Harry Potter** fans, please check out my first ever fan fic, The Lost Prophecy. Thanks.


	3. Good Memories Merlin

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fan fiction, in which I have used the characters, places and the story from the BBC TV show which I do not own.

No-One Knew

~MERLIN~

Merlin retired into his cave, which now had become, as much as he disliked the fact, permanent home.

 _Arthur was safe for now._

It was not that he minded the cave - it was his friends that he missed. He remembered the day he stepped into Camelot:

His mother had died only a few weeks ago, taking her secret to the grave. But he was not alone - Gaius took him in and they became close like father and son. But he never told Gaius that he was a sorcerer. Warlock even. Gains would understand, of course. He just didn't want to put his guardian in possible danger from the King and laws of Camelot. The most unexpected happened in the next few days. Him! Arthur's manservant!

He couldn't help but smile at that memory.

A/N: Thank you everyone - over 100 views!


	4. Good Memories Arthur

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fan fiction, in which I have used the characters, places and story from the BBC TV show which I do not own.

No-One Knew

~ARTHUR~

He was outraged at first. Merlin! His manservant! What was his father thinking, he thought. However, what came in the following years, would have surprised him then to say the least. They became close: He wouldn't have admitted it back then, but now after all these years, Arthur knew that he and Merlin were nothing short of friends.

 _He was never just a servant._

He remembered the names Merlin used to call him - being the Crown Prince, and later King of Camelot.

Prat. Clotpole. Dollophead.

He remembered the names he used to call Merlin back.

Idiot. Girl. _Merlin._

In retrospect, Merlin really was better at the name calling and retorts. He couldn't help but smile at that. After all, he had become very fond of their banter, his stupidness (which was sometimes, very rarely courage)...their friendship.

A/N: If anybody has suggestions for chapters later on, I'd be happy to hear them. Thank you for reading!


	5. What makes Emrys

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fan fiction, in which I have used the characters, places and story from the BBC TV show which I do not own.

A/N: Thank you for my first and still only review. Therefore I dedicate this chapter to you.

No-One Knew

~MERLIN~

"Bærne" Merlin whispered, his eyes burning golden to light the fire as night closed in. Merlin let his mind wander back to Arthur's coronation. He felt so proud and happy for Arthur as he does to this day.

 _Arthur has grown to be a great king.  
_ One who is just and true - one motivated by love instead of hatred and fear, one who seeks happiness of his subjects, rather than power over them.

His smile faded into a frown, thinking of his decision to leave Camelot. It was getting harder and harder to protect Arthur from the constantly growing threats and keep his magic hidden. But Arthur was not ready yet. If he found out that Merlin was a warlock, his heart would blacken with the hurt and betrayal he had faced through magic, and so far, Kilgharrah had never been wrong.

 _No, he could not have told Arthur._

But he needed to use his magic freely. So he left. He condemned himself to the very cave he was sitting in right now and studied magic, practising night and day. He learned and mastered every type of magic there is in the world, save the few which were dark at heart no matter how used. At the same time, he saved Arthur, whenever he needed saving.

His power was now unmatched.

He was truly Emrys.

A/N: Did any of you catch a bit of **Atlantis** there?  
Well, that answers one of your questions, , as for the second, you will just have to keep reading and find out. ;) (That is basically my way of saying that I haven't thought that far ahead yet)


	6. Merlin's Departure

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fan fiction, in which I have used the characters, places and story from the BBC TV show which I do not own.

No-One Knew

~ARTHUR~

Arthur felt nothing but sadness and remorse when Merlin announced that he was leaving. Merlin had been with him from the start - every obstacle that he had encountered, every success and failure, he had shared with Merlin. Arthur had asked him:

"Where will you go?"  
"Everywhere."  
"What will you do?"  
"Travel, see the world." "Why?"  
"I... My time in Camelot is over. I'm sorry."

 _He was sorry._

Oh what Arthur would have done to stop him. But he knew that Merlin had decided, and Merlin was the most stubborn person he knew. He watched him say his goodbyes to Gaius, his mentor, and Gwenevere, his friend and Queen. They did not understand why Merlin was leaving. Neither did the knights, to whom Merlin was like a little brother.

But Arthur didn't understand the most.

Yet he let Merlin go.

"I will watch you become the greatest King Camelot had ever known. The Once and Future King who will unite the lands of Albion...though to some, you will always be an arrogant part."

"Idiot."

"Dollophead, clotpole."

 _"Merlin."_

 _"Arthur."_

A/N: If anyone has some better suggestions for the title of this story, I would really appreciate it. I'm not exactly unleashing my imagination with _No-One Knew,_ am I? :)


	7. A Dragon and his Dragon lord

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fan fiction, in which I have used the characters, places and story from the BBC TV show which i do not own.

A/N: This is the longest chapter so far! Yay! Unfortunately it was very confusing to write... I spent ages trying to remember if Merlin would have still been at Arthur's side during the episode with the Doroca, created and destroyed numerous loopholes, and all sorts of things like that. Later I realised that this was _AU fan fiction -_ it didn't matter because I could decide in which order things would happen. Now I am wondering if people even read author's notes, or if I am just weird. :|

No-One Knew

~MERLIN~

Merlin sighed and rubbed his eyes as the memories faded away. He was too weary to anything but sleep.

 _Arthur is safe for now._

"Goodnight Kilgharrah." Merlin told the Great Dragon in his mind.

"Sleep well, young warlock, for you deserve it." Kilgharrah replied, watching over Merlin as he rested.

Merlin and the Great Dragon had become the best of friends, but it was different. The bond that they shared, one between a dragon and his dragon lord, special and unique in this world for there were none left like them. Soul-kin.

For Merlin, the Dragon was the only one who knew. The only one who did know and the only one who could understand. The one who had been with him all along, and with every obstacle they passed, they became closer. When Merlin had lost Kilgharrah many years ago, it had hit him harder than he expected.

§ § § § § § §  
He had decided. "For this I'm never going to let you out. Never!" Kilgharrah had let him exchange an innocent life for Arthur's.

 _He deserved it._

To this day, his words and thoughts burned him like Uther's pyre had burnt the thousands during the Great Purge.

Kilgharrah was enraged - Merlin had never seen him so angry. A few days later, a very suspiciously sad and teary Merlin ( as Arthur may or may not have noticed ) came down to Kilgharrah's cave with a magical sword in hand. Those past few days The Great Dragon was fuming in disbelief, betrayal and anger, but his hearts melted as he looked upon the warlock standing below him begging forgiveness _after_ breaking him free. "How small you are for such a great heart."  
§ § § § § § §

From then, Merlin was always true to his word...not that they made many more bargains from that day so forth.

For, Kilgharrah, the warlock was his only connection to the earth. If not for Merlin, he would have let himself die long ago, even if he was the last dragon. Merlin risked his life on a daily basis for Arthur and Albion, so it should not have shocked him when Merlin told him that he was going to give his life in Arthur's place. But it was.

§ § § § § § §  
"It will be an empty world without you, young warlock."

Since those words, Kilgharrah had waited, filled with anguish and remorse, dreading the moment that he would sense Merlin passing into the veil. When it never happened, relief and hope replaced any other sorrow - he could not feel anything but happiness, even though a different life was taken away.  
§ § § § § § §

From then, Kilgharrah had always watched over Merlin's safety, and was always ready to child him when he even considered risking his life (not that Merlin ever listened). When Merlin was feeling particularly stubborn and stupid, Kilgharrah would even follow him, ready to protect him should harm come his kin's way.

They could not imagine a life now, without each other, but both underestimated how dear they are to the other, still.

A/N: Hi again, if you are reading this. I just wanted to say that when I imagine Merlin and Kilgharrah talking privately, it is in the ancient dragon tongue. But please go ahead and read it how you like it- this is a story open to interpretation! Also, I don't believe that Kilgharrah would do anything to his kin's mother - their relationship is too deep for that. Incidentally, Hunith is dead, because that was what motivated Merlin to tell no-one, and Lancelot did not step into the veil, I like him too much for that...not that I don't like Hunith...Shadow Protector sound good as a new title...any other suggestions please?


	8. Merlin would have been proud

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fan fiction, in which I have used the characters, places and story from the BBC TV show which I do not own.

A/N: **Aura Corpuz** thank you for that - it has made my day which is why I have decided to post the next chapter today instead of waiting till the weekend! This chapter is much longer... but it took ages to type up and edit. Those people who have written long stories, I salute you! , I don't know what I would do without you! Thank you :)

No-One Knew

~ARTHUR~

Arthur woke early at dawn one morning next to his still sleeping wife. Camelot was happy. Every thing was well: the trade was stable; the crops were flourishing; there was no debt; and there was no quarrel between the kingdoms, no threats. Therefore Arthur was happy. It was a great day, the sun was shining. The best of all, he didn't need to be King today. He decided to take Gwen for a ride in the forest and then a picnic- _yes, it will be a great day._

Until he realised that today was the council meeting. His heart sank horribly. And he had that speech to write! He had forgotten about that! Merlin would have already had it ready for him to memorise...

You could say that he woke up on the wrong side of the ( _table - ha ha very funny Merlin, now shut up_ ) bed, he would be in a depressed mood all day. The council meetings were extremely boring, he really did prefer the round table meetings, and now he was King... it was worse when he had to remember to pay attention _and_ not to fall asleep. His current manservant wasn't as handy as to give him a subtle nudge when he was in danger of dropping off. Ah, the perks of Merlin.

So when the King stormed into the council meeting, the court advisors and the knights didn't dare let one hint of their thoughts show on their faces, in fear of Arthur's wraith. Many hours of muffled yawning, arguments and a thoroughly irritated Arthur later, when the meeting was just about to come to an end, some of the guards burst through with three struggling hooded figures.

Arthur gave an exasperated sigh. He was not in the mood for this right now. He indicated for one of the guards to explain, not bothering to stand up from his seat at the head of the table.

"Sire, there druids were found in the lower town with a few weeks worth of supplies for a entire druid camp."

Arthur really didn't want to deal with this right now. He put his head in his hands, closing his eyes, oblivious to the tension in the room. A few moments later, he looked up with a calm, composed face.

"Did they steal the supplies?"

"No, my lord."

"Did they use magic for their own gain?"

"No, my lord."

"Did they, in any way, endanger, or cause harm to any of the citizens of Camelot?"

"No, my lord...but they are druids, they bear the mark, sire."

Arthur took a few more moments to compose himself, and stood up, voice full of authority, now addressing the whole court.

"Now I want to make this very clear: In My kingdom, no-one is punished without a justified crime; under MY rule, I will not tolerate discrimination, especially of a peaceful people like the druids. Yes, under my laws, magic is banned, and for good reason. Magic has corrupted many people who's hearts were once good. People harness the power of magic to do evil. In Camelot, the punishment fits the crime, and being who you are is no crime. Let them go. Make sure all of their supplies are returned to them, and give them some more from the palace stores to repay for their inconvenience, I hope that this will make it up to you."

"Thank you, my lord, if we may take our leave..."

 _They seem eager to go. Of course they are, they must be terrified._

"Of course, Gaius, if you could escort them out?"

"Yes, sire." Gaius nodded, looking at him with a smile, and wearing pride on his face. Arthur nodded at him, looking upon the druids properly for the first time.

The one who had spoken to him was the eldest, probably in his fifties. He looked extremely shocked at Arthur. Arthur winced internally - he must have seen the Great Purge, God only knows how many of his family and friends he had watched die by the Pendragon hand. Then there was the younger man with surprise and confusion on his face. A bit like Merlin actually, even the age...he must have been fed stories about how evil the Camelot royalty were, to have slaughtered so many innocent of any crime, infants and elderly alike, since he could talk. The last was a young girl, so young and innocent, looking the most scarred. Who wouldn't have been at that age, having guards thrice the size of you seize you and drag you off.

"Wait!" he just realised as they turned to the door. As they turned back to the King, he could see the fear ignite in all of their eyes. He was quick to reassure them: "Are any of you hurt?" It looks like the little girl was about to speak when he noticed the elder's grip on her tightened. "Hey, you there, what is you name?" he asked her as gentle as possible.

"Lena." she whispered back clearly horrified.

"Lena, are you injured? Don't worry, you have no reason to fear me." he said with a smile.

She was still quite petrified as she revealed the wound on her arm.

 _That must have been hurting her badly all this time - no question it was caused by one of the guards dragging her through Camelot._

"I'm sorry...Gaius could you..." he gestured at her, receiving an affirmative from him.

The whole court watched in silence as they left and the doors closed. He didn't even have time to collapse dramatically onto his chair before the protests started:

"I have no intention of offending you, my lord..."

"Are you sure that is the best course of action, your majesty..."

"My lord, you father would not..."

"Perhaps we ought to discuss..."

"Sire, you..."

"My lord..."

"Sire,"

"My l-"

"ENOUGH!" Arthur slammed his hands on the table.

 _Silence_

"I am your King and I am not my father!" with that he stormed out.

 _Merlin would have thought of a remark to calm me down by now, and he would probably be bubbling with pride._

He reached his chambers where he met with a startled Gwen.

"Arthur?" she questioned at his satisfied smirk.

"Gwenevere - we are going for a picnic."

A/N: I have considered many new titles, and I thinks I like something along the lines of _A Friend in the Shadow,_ or _A Friend Unknown..._ I definitely want the word friend in there, because, Merlin is, first and foremost, a true friend. Thank you for reading - over 1000 views!


	9. Of Childhood Past and Butterflies

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fan fiction, in which I have used the characters, places and story from the BBC TV show which I do not own.

A/N: I know it has been a bit longer than usual for this chapter. Let's just say that real life caught up with my ideal life...so with out further ado, I present to you Chapter 7, Of childhood past and butterflies!

No-One Knew

~MERLIN~

Today, since Arthur was not going to be in any danger, Merlin was sure, he decided to go visit one of the druid camps close by. He had protected them once against a large group of bandits - that was the first time he met them. After that, Merlin often travelled to the camp to check that they were doing fine, and in return, they told him of news from Camelot.

As he wandered into the camp busy with the daily life of the druids, a few still stopped and bowed down to him. It was better than the first few time though...practically every person had dipped their heads on his arrival...it made him feel very self conscious.

"Lord Emrys." he heard the elder druid who was approaching him say.

"Isuilder," he said in greeting looking around, "and what did I say about the bowing?" he smiled.

"Perhaps you should just accept who you are..." he said in the same tone, returning the smile.

"This is who I am-Emrys-not some God or king." he replied unfaltering.

"What is it Emrys? Is anything the matter?" he asked with a touch of concern. He was the leaded of the camp, after all.

"No, no, " he reassured. "I've just come to play with the children."

He was answered with a chorus of happy cries, and chucked while being dragged off by a group of young children. He loved playing with them: it was the sort of childhood he never had. In terms of friends, all he had had was his mother.

§§§§§§§

At first, his mother dare not let her son out, for he was too young to understand. When he did understand, he could not control it well, and stayed secluded in fear of something happening; invariably, something around Merlin would start to levitate, or something of the like. By the time he was confident enough to go out on his own in public, his childhood days were nearing an end. He was the kind of child who wandered, exploring the forest during the day, and stargazing in clearings by night. He spent time watching wild deer and other animals in the woods which he knew like the back of his hand. He learnt much about the forest, more than some of the most learned people ever knew. His ways were gentle and pure; animals did not fear him and he could always calm them down.

But at the same time, he was very hard working for someone of that age. He helped his mother as much as he could: they were peasants after all. They had little money and little food. Hunith never made Merlin do any chores, yet he would go, of his own accord, early every morning to fetch water. The rest of the day, he would go to collect firewood (winters were cold in Ealdor, especially when one slept on the floor each night), tend to the animals, fixed anything broken (their roof often leaked after a particularly storm night) and did anything else that needed doing until Hunith literally pushed him out of their house.

It was then, deep in the woods where no person was ever seen, that he would practise his magic, willing the elements to bend to his mind. It made him feel complete - in fact, that was who he was. One could not separated Merlin and Magic, for they were one.

§§§§§§§

So from time to time, he would go to visit his young friends. This day, they played tag, and then hide and seek. He was hiding when some of them ran to him with anxious faces. "Emrys - it's Ane - she fell!" He followed then, ever the calm one, to see the girl tripped over a tree root with the rest surrounding her. He looked down as he felt a tug on his shirt. A small boy, her brother, looked up at him with solemn eyes. "Is she going to die?" He blinked at him. He could not be more than three years old. They made way for him as he knelt down next to her. "Ane?" he asked gently. She gave a small whimper in return. Merlin picked her up and sat her on his knee. She has a rather nasty gash on her leg, nothing serious, to Merlin's relief. He whispered reassuring words and told her a story to distract her (and unintentionally all the others) as he healed her, then entertained them with his favourite form of magic.

"What is your favourite colour, Ane?" he asked, eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Purple." she replied with curiosity, leaning forward to see what was in his cupped hands.

A purple butterfly flew to of his hands.

Soon, all the children had forgotten about the incident, which, of course, had been taken care of without their knowledge. They were all crowded around Merlin as he conjured butterflies from thin air. Suddenly, he noticed a change in the children's moods - they were muffling giggles and averting their eyes from his questioning gaze. He watched in surprise as one of the butterflies that he conjured flew straight onto his head. His eyes narrowed playfully at the cluster in front of him, his eyes expertly finding one mischievous Samwise bleed into the crowd, who had cautiously placed a flower in his hair behind Merlin's back. He grinned widely in return, looking at Samwise, challenging him.

His eyes turned a molten gold as he stood up, spreading his arms out slightly. Hundreds of butterflies of all different colours landed on him, covering all of him save his face. As they landed on him, each one glowed golden with his magic, waiting for a few moments, before flying off and returning to their original colour simultaneously. Leaving all of the children and the druids who had seen spectacle in awe.

A/N: I hope you like it, thanks for reading!


	10. Only Merlin

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fan fiction, in which I have used the characters, places and story from the BBC TV show which I do not own.

A/N: Just to make this very clear, Gaius does not know about Merlin's magic.

No-One Knew

~ARTHUR~

After his picnic with Gwen (which went very well), Arthur went to see Gaius. He told himself that it was because of that sprained wrist from yesterday's training, not to mention the painstakingly long speeches he had to write himself (another perk of Merlin that he sorely missed). But he knew that really, he wanted to know if there had been any word from his former servant.

Ever since Merlin left, Gaius had been more solemn and weary; it had taken its toll on the old man. He was still just as skilled, and in good health as before, but he lacked in that little bit of spirit. Yet, the aged man devoted himself, with his invaluable knowledge, wisdom and experience, to Camelot, because he knew how much Merlin adored it.

Arthur entered Gaius' quarters to see him preparing something on his work bench. "Sire." Gaius acknowledged him. It was a strange relationship they had; Gaius and Arthur. Gaius had seen Arthur from when he was born, when he grew up, and as the present as the King of Camelot. Arthur had grown up with Gaius as an elder figure, that at times he looked up to and respected even more than his father. But they never really knew each other.

Merlin's absence had brought then marginally closer together: they understood each other better, after sharing the same loss.

He motioned Arthur to sit, and took one himself. They sat in companionable silence for a while, before Arthur finally blurted out, quite bluntly, having forgotten any false pretence to visit Gaius out of the blue.

"Has there been any news from Merlin?"

Gaius' deflated face was all the answer he needed to slump back into his chair.

"It has been a long time, I am surprised that he hasn't come to visit. It's very unlike Merlin to not even send word for such a period of time.."

Gaius trailed off, thinking of the momentous and rare occasions when his former ward would come and visit him. Merlin and him, they would catch up, and it would be just like old times. By mid-day, by some way or the other, all of Camelot, it would seem, would find out about his arrival. One of the first to appear on his door step would always be Lancelot, hoping that the rumours were true - that his best of friend was really in Camelot. After that, Gwain and Gwen would soon arrive, followed by Leon, Percival and Elyan. Merlin would get many brief visits in between, from other servants (namely George), the royal Cook, (who doted on him, and did her best to fatten up the scrawny lad), and many others who Merlin had mysteriously saved (but to this day, they and Gaius hadn't the slightest clue how and Merlin was certainly not one for explanations ).

 _Merlin has left his mark on Camelot_.

The last to find out, of course, would be Arthur, who would be oblivious until Merlin 'accidentally' stumbled across him.

"Well, if you do, you know..." Arthur stood up suddenly.

"Of course, sire, I'll be sure to let you know." Gaius replied as Arthur made his exit.

The end of Merlin's visits always puzzled Gaius at the same time as warming his heart. Merlin, so far, had only visited for one day each time, under the pretence of passing by. He would spend the whole day with Gaius, Gwen, the Knights and Arthur, and then would promptly leave. What confused Gaius to no end, was the fact that the very next morning after Merlin left, every time without fail, he would find his stores filled. Every herb that he was missing, or running out of, no matter how rare, was restocked in mass, every bottle refilled, food to feed an army, and he suddenly had enough firewood to last him months.

 _Merlin. Only Merlin._

A/N: To all those who have followed or favourited, or are my regular readers, I hope you like it, I'll be sure to update soon as I have almost written the next chapter. Just the typing it up will take a while around all the work I need to do! If you are new to my story, then I hope you like the idea and will follow my updates!


	11. His Druid Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fan fiction in which I have used the characters, places, and story from the BBC TV show which I do not own.

No-One Knew

~MERLIN~

"You saved her. Thank you."

Before Merlin could say anything, the boy ran off with the rest of the children. He watched them go with a food look on his face, and made his way over the the druid leader's tent.

"So Isuilder, how have all of you been. Save and happy, I hope?"

Isuilder smiled, "All thanks to you, Emrys."

Merlin let out a small huff of fake annoyance. _Stubborn, stubborn Druids._

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me-"

"Merlin, I know."

"We'll... actually I was going to say 'Lord Merlin Emrys, Greatest Warlock to walk the Earth, the Supreme.'"

Isuilder actually looked taken aback for a few moments before he caught Merlin trying to hide his smirk at his fine handiwork. They both burst into laughter, Merlin wiping tears from his eyes, trying to regain his composure.

"It's true though." Isuilder prompted softly, only to gain a scowl from Merlin.

They spent some time talking amiably and exchanging news, when Camelot came into the topic.

"What!" Merlin exclaimed in shock.

"Yes Emrys. It was one of the oldest Druid groups remaining. They were worst affected by the Great Purge, and ever since, they have lived in so much fear, not even we know exactly were their camp is. They rarely even venture out of the forest; I surprised that they went to Camelot...they must have been desperate.

"I can imagine their surprise and shock at Arthur..." Merlin muttered, in disbelief himself.

"That is true. The once and future King is opening his heart to the old religion."

"Mm..." Merlin was lost in his thought, thinking wistfully about his old home.

"Perhaps a vist to Camelot is in order?" Isuilder said with his knowing smile.

Merlin returned his smile. "Perhaps. I will take my leave now."

"May the blessing of the old religion go with you."

"And with you."

A/N: I knew that I said I would update soon, I am sorry! If possible I may post another today to make up for it... this one is quite short again...mainly dialogue written quite hastily. I will try to make the next one longer, I promise! Thank you to all who have taken the time to review.


	12. Ethereal

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this an alternate universe fan fiction in which I have used the characters, places and story from the BBC TV show which I do not own.

A/N: Is it just me that thinks that ethereal is such a perfect word to describe Merlin?

No-One Knew

~ARTHUR~

Seriously. He just wanted to take a stroll on the edge the city. Could he not get just a few months of peace and quiet before something happened. Again. He was really getting tired of this. Some times it would be bandits. Sometime it would be evil sorcerers. Sometimes it would be traitors. Sometimes it would be magical undefeat-able beasts. He was really getting tired of this. This time it was a band of renegade druids.

It was the usual routine, he was disarmed, captured and blindfolded, maimed, taken to a mysterious place in the woods. There was the usual speech about how the Pendragon race had exploited their kind, and how they would restore to the throne to a rightful magic leader, i.e. Morgana, and the ban on magic would be lifted.

He sighed as they left him bound in enchanted chains, disappearing no doubt to discuss what the next stage of their plan was. If only they gave him the chance. He had been thinking to lift the ban for many a month now. There hadn't been a death sentence of burning at the pyre since his father's reign. The only death sentences against sorcerers he had past were the ones that he could not prevent. The likes of Kara, who were evil and corrupted in heart, those who he knew who continue terrorising the kingdom until their last breath... He gave then the most merciful death possible, yet each one hurt him.

He knew that the druids were beginning to enter the city without fear now. He knew that Gaius ha used healing magic on many occasions (and praised him for it). This day he was actually thinking of healing magic before he was interrupted much to his annoyance. The only concern he had was the residents of Camelot; it would cause a riot if he lifted the ban on magic today. It would take a lot of time, but that was something, that hopefully, he had.

The main reason Arthur's eyes had opened to magic was because of that man. The man in the cloak who had saved his life many, many times. His magic, a beautiful thing, familiar and safe, never destroying, but creating. He had power, raw power which emitted from him, more power than anyone else. His voice was never raised, yet held so much wisdom and experience. His golden eyes, shadowed. Ethereal.

Speaking of whom, he wondered when he would get here. The druids made their appearance again. Arthur smirked a little when he saw who was approaching behind, suppressing that little bit of guilt from trusting that the man (he really needed to learn his name, even if _the man_ gave an alibi: he couldn't just keep thinking of him as _the man_ ) to rescue him before his own knights.

"What are you smiling at?" one of them sneered, in a very Agravaine-like manner. His uncle's betrayal was as bad as Morgana's. People he trusted, people who had great hearts. He feared that it would only take one more breach of his faith before it completely broke him.

It his short time of internal musing, the man (see, it just did not do to call your saviour that) had already announced his presence. The four renegade druids turned around to see the defender.

"What do you hope to achieve by capturing the King?"

His voice was authoritative, a warning to them not to anger him. They didn't pay heed.

"Who are you, have you come to save the king?" the same, probably the leader, asked in a sing-song voice which was rather aggravating. (pun intended)

"I said, what do you hope to achieve by capturing the king?" he asked again in a stoic voice.

"We will take revenge for all that we have suffered by the Pendragon hand! All our life , we have been exploited for being who we are, our brother and sisters have been murdered before us, but no more."

"What makes you think that you will not fail like the rest who have tried?" it was hard to believe that there was real curiosity in his voice.

"If you haven't noticed, we have our King at our mercy. We could have slit his throat hours ago."

He replied with a smug smile. That was true, Arthur thought, they could have killed him anytime that they wished.

"Oh, could you?"

His voice remained stoic, but Arthur could sense his amusement. _He had been here all along._ Ok, so that was another thing he could add to his list of: He can render people unconscious. He can heal any would. He can control the elements. And now, he can stay hidden until he wants to be found.

"Tell me something. Do you think that Camelot has banned magic as an act of war? Do you not think that the very people that make Camelot live in fear of magic, which time and time again has ripped their lives? Do you know what they think of magic? Do you? I'll tell you. They think that it is ruthless and venomous and cruel. They think that it is destructive and evil. Do you know why? Because destructive and evil people like you, who have time and time again falsely shown how bad magic is. How awful it is. Those people who live in that castle, have known nothing but fear and misery at magic's name, so what do you expect? Do you rally think that they will accept the likes of anyone like you. Like the rest of the sorcerers out there who live in fear from day to day because their king has known nothing but desolation by magic. Because you have turned something as beautiful as the earth into the very embodiment of everything evil."

Anger and power emanated from him, and though he never shouted, his words were echoed between the trees. Wind blowed ferocious, mirroring the warlock's hidden stormy eyes. The majesty of his was overwhelming.

The band backed away in fear.

"Be gone, now, and do not return till you have rectified your ways. The wind shall carry your voice to me, and the sky will become my ears. All the trees in the forest my faithful seers should go back to your old ways, I shall know. Be gone."

The thunder and lightening cracked, as the light of day suddenly disappeared. Wind whistled all around them, making the trees moan and creak.

They cowered and ran. Arthur wasn't surprised - he would have too. His wound (he hadn't realised that it was quite this serious) was really starting to hurt now, and his vision was spinning. As soon as the renegades were out of sight, the weather was restored, and Arthur's chains broke free. Arthur' s last coherent thought was that he would do his utter best never to anger the man, before he blacked out on the forest floor.

A/N: Whoa, that was fun to write! It just got out of my control. Thanks for reading!


	13. Insecurities of a Great Warlock

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fanfic, in which I have used the characters, the places and story from the BBC TV show which I do not own.

A/N: Aww thank you , I promise never ever to abandon this fanfic! (even thought you should never say 'never ever' according to the Doctor)

No-One Knew

~MERLIN~

Whoa. That was the first thought Merlin had had in a while. As soon as the renegade band had run away, he had rushed to Arthur's side, giving a start when he saw that Arthur had collapsed on to the ground. There was nothing particularly serious in terms of the physical injury, but it was the impact of magic he was worried about. As quickly as he could, he carried Arthur, with a little aid from magic, as Arthur was as heavy as he looked, and he certainly hadn't forgotten the teasing of this modest build from the knights.

The methodical process of healing allowed him to gather his thoughts. All of this was not part of Merlin's plan. He had not intended to create such a spectacle - his frustration just got the best of him. He was glad though, that he didn't need to attack them. Every time that he had to resort to destructive magic, he felt so much guilt and pain. Hearing the smashing of the bones of his offenders was enough to make sure that he never touched that area of magic ever again.

.

.

.

Merlin sat staring at the fire. He had gone to visit the dragon, making sure that Arthur wouldn't wake until he returned, efficiently making sure Arthur rested enough to heal himself, and that Merlin had enough time to seek advice from Kilgharrah at the same time.

§§§§§§§

He couldn't help but grin with fondness at the old dragon's general vagueness, even though it annoyed him to no end.

"It is your destiny therefore your choice, young warlock. You must make the right decision; you and you alone can set the set the path right to create the land of Albion, and plight to make it flourish."

 _Talk about pressure._

"Thanks a lot. I guess this is the point where you fly off refusing to say a word more, despite my desperate pleas."

He said, his lips twitching in amusement. He got a laugh in return and watched the dragon take off.

"Really though, Kilgharrah, what do I do?" he conveyed mentally staring at the receding figure in the sky.

"Merlin, you must trust yourself, just as you do other...I would, without hesitation, trust you to the fire of hell and beyond."

"That's not much coming from a fire-breathing dragon."

"Merlin."

"Ha, you sound just like Arthur!"

" _Merlin."_

"Even more now- sorry."

"You know what I mean."

"I know. Thank you."

§§§§§§§

He brooded over what he should do now, giving in to a superstitious glance at the still unconscious but healing Arthur at the other end of his cave. He checked his glamours once more. The last thing he needed right now, was for Arthur to find out, and all his hard work to be for nothing. It was not as if Arthur would do anything to him if he found out; perhaps banish him at the worst, but he wouldn't even do that. Arthur had begun to see that not all magic is bad.

The real reason that he was hesitant to reveal himself to Arthur was that he valued their friendship above all else. If- _no when_ , he firmly told himself. When Arthur would find out, he would realise that Merlin had lied to him all along. Not to mention the knights, Gwen and Gaius. But above all Arthur. They both knew it - that they were the best of friends - especially when Arthur had admitted much to his fake chagrin, their friendship hidden in his words, or when he full out said it in the deep fireside conversations.

Speaking of which, it was time to rebind Arthur's wound. It was full of dark magic, so it was best to use more conventional methods. Thankfully, a childhood spent in the forest, years living with Camelot's greatest physician, and then to the forest again, had gained him quite the outstanding knowledge of herbs needed for the art of healing (with and without the aid of magic). He tensed as he felt Arthur stirring, but bit his lip, and continued tending to Arthur's wounds after he pulled his hood up and checked his 'notice not who I am' enchantments, for lack of better words, yet again, swallowing his nervousness, and dropping back into his veiled façade.

Arthur opened his eyes.

A/N: I am so excited to write the next chapter...I would do it today if I had the time...I have made no plan whatsoever for the next one, and I am so excited to write as I go along and see where it takes me! Thank you as always for reading!


	14. Insecurities of a Great King

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fan fiction, in which I have used the characters, places and story from the BBC TV show which I do not own.

A/N: I have used quite a few quotes from Merlin in this one: I don't own it, live I have said twice above. D Rose, I hope this answers some of your questions from before (chapter 7, I think). Again, I have no intension whatsoever of abandoning this story, so don't worry - my little circle of frequent reviewers keep me motivated - I have recently had the revelation that there are people out there on Earth reading my story! Wow!

No-One Knew

~ARTHUR~

Arthur opened his eyes.

Well, he wasn't in Camelot, that one thing was for sure. He was lying on something much harder and uncomfortable that his, or anyone's bed, really. The air around him was fresh and clean and... filled with so much of this lively yet calm energy. It was quite cold, however he was comfortably warm, but well aware of the throbbing pain on the right side of his abdomen. He blinked a few times at the stony roof, of what he was positive, was a cave, flickering with the light of a large fire, which he could hear quite distinctly. The memories of the day rushed back into him. Which means that... the sorcerer!

Sure enough, as Arthur turned his neck slightly (his wound was hurting so bad that he didn't dare move it - he almost wished to be blissfully unconscious again - almost) to see _him_ dressing his wound. Arthur stared at the man for he had not seen him up so close before, not that he could see much more clearly as he was still wearing his cloak, no question protecting his identity from the king. Arthur couldn't help but feel that little twinge of hurt at that. But it faded away as he felt a wave of security pass over him. The only difference was, the this wave of emotion didn't pass over him, but remained there, making him feel the safest he has ever felt, regardless of the fact that he did not know where he was and who's mercy he was at, as he had no clue as to who the man was.

He took the chance while the sorcerer tended to him to look around and get his thoughts straight. He was right - it was a cave, and a rather large one at that. He was lying on a more permanent version of a bed roll (the ones that he and his knights frequently used on overnight expeditions), at one end, furthest away from the mouth of the cave, from which the last light of day was currently shining. It must be where _he_ slept each day. Arthur suppressed his guilt and looked on. The man had made fire in the middle, which was sending up golden-red sparks, and breaking what would have been one of the more awkward silences, and for that, he was grateful, not to mention the warmth it was providing, especially in this cooling time of day.

There were many things littered around, like bags and cloaks and bottles filled with colourful potions. There were also many herbs and vials, and a few cauldron pots among other things , not unlike the ones which could be found in Gaius' chambers. There was a wooded staff with a blue stone on top, the wood inscribed with an old language he wouldn't dream of understanding, leaning haphazardly against the wall. A curious ball of light floated gently in a crevice. It reminded him of that light which had saved him when he got the morteus flower to heal Merlin...ohhhh. Revelations. _He_ was the one who helped him. His guardian angel. He stared at it, resisting the urge to look back at the sorcerer knelling right next to him. He shook his head mentally. _Moving on._ There were piles and piles of books in every corner, some old, some new, possibly (probably) quite a lot of magic. On top on one of the piles sat a hand-carved wooden dragon.

Arthur stared at it, losing himself in his thoughts. He had many questions. But where to start? There were things that he needed to know. Some important, some of no consequence, just to satisfy his inquisitiveness.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when the sorcerers eyes turned golden and the pain numbed dramatically. It made him feel so... protected. It was very familiar, the man's magic. Was it because of the number of times he had used it on Arthur to save him? He had saved Arthur many times - but not _that_ many.

He was broken from his new trail of thought when the sorcerer nodded his head to indicate that he was done. He was yet to speak a word. It looked like Arthur was going to have to make the first move. _Well, here goes nothing._ He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He shut it , trying not to look like a fool. He parted his lips again, only to promptly snap them shut. _Perhaps sitting up would be a good start_. He tried sitting up, and just about managed it with some assistance, without losing all his kingly dignity.

He had the strangest feeling that the sorcerer was smirking at him. Not the evil smirks from the likes of Morgana, but the joking smirks between friends, like Merlin when his 'funny feeling' turned out to be right. He stared at the sorcerer some more. _Now or never._

"I, um...well..uh."

 ** _Wow. Great start Arthur. Just great._**

"You have questions."

"..."

 ** _Stop gaping Arthur._**

"You know that was just a guess: I didn't break into your mind or anything."

His reply was touched with amusement which was concealed with mastery. The only thing that denounced it was the slight smile that Arthur caught a glimpse of beneath the hood. What did it look so familiar?

 _ **I bet that he is laughing in his head right now.**_

"What-is-your-name?"

He blurted out rapidly. He could have hit himself in the head.

"I have many names. There are some who call me Myrddin, other call me the Ambrosius. In the druidic language, I am Emrys."

 **What kind of person has many names? A man so great that there were stories and prophecies written about him?**

"Why do you protect me? Why do you protect the ruler of the kingdom which has caused misery to your people? You have saved me so many times, yet you do not ask for any credit. I didn't even know your name until today."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Many years ago, before the birth of the five kingdoms, this land was in an endless cycle of bloodshed and war, but one man was determined to end all that. He gathered together the elders of each tribe and drew up plans for the lands to be divided. Each would respect the others' boundaries, and drew it over the land as they saw fit. That man was Camelot's first king, ancestor to all that followed, including you, Arthur."

"Bruta."

He nodded his affirmative. "You know the story."

"Every child in Camelot does."

"There is part of the story that you do not know. When Bruta was on his deathbed, he asked to be taken deep into the forest. There, with the last of his strength, he thrust his sword into a rock. If his lineage was ever questioned, this would form a test. Only a true king of Camelot could pull the weapon free."

"Are you making this up?"

 ** _What are you doing Arthur!? You can't be rude to a person who has saved your life countless times! What a great way to repay him!_**

He got a incredulous splutter from _Emrys_ in return. "Of course not! One day, I will take you to the sword, and you will pull it free, showing your worth to all of Camelot. I protect you because all I know is that, for your many faults, you are honest and brave and true hearted, and you will be known the greatest king this land has ever known. You're destined to be Albion's greatest king, and I will let nothing stand in your way."

 _ **He will let nothing stand in my way...**_

Arthur had no words left. The complete and utter faith he heard in Emrys' words moved something deep inside him.

"I have always dreamed of uniting the land and making the kingdom which is just and true; a place where people may live in peace and happiness. Time and time again, these dreams have been destroyed by those who would see Camelot fall. I know that I have done terrible, unforgivable things." His eyes glassed over recollected events in his past. "But you have shown me hope when there was none. I promise to you, that I will create a world which is fair and welcoming to all people, including those of magic. I promise that they will not have to hide away any longer. I promise to bring magic back to the land. Thank you, Emrys."

 _ **Thank you.**_

"Thank you Arthur." the smile again. "And know this: I forgive you."

A/N: Thank you for reading! The bold italic were Arthur's thoughts, in case that was hard to understand. I will be posting Merlin's thoughts on this conversation next time. To all those who celebrate Thanksgiving, hope you had a great one! I will look forward to hearing your thoughts on this one. Until next time!


	15. Complete once Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fan fiction, in which I have used the characters, places, quotes, and story from the BBC TV show which I do not own.

No-One Knew

~MERLIN~

Arthur opened his eyes.

He stared at the roof of the cave, probably trying to figure out where he was. He looked relatively calm, unlike Merlin, whose heart was knocking against his ribs in apprehension and nervousness, betraying his cool and blank outward appearance. Merlin watched while applying honey to the wound as Arthur's eyes went wide in comprehension. Merlin bit his lip, trying to draw the healing procedure out as Arthur turned his head slightly to stare at Merlin.

 ** _In through the nose, out through the mouth._**

Merlin chanted in his head and did his best to keep his breaths steady as Arthur stared at him. He could hear Kilgharrah silently laughing at him in his head. Suppressing a scowl and the urge to look at Arthur, he tried to ponder on what must have been going through his mind.

 _ **He has no idea of who I am or where is is.**_ Merlin took it as a good sign that Arthur hadn't reached for his sword, and started to wrap the wound. Sometimes he regretted ever leaving Ealdor to end up all alone in his cave. But it was times like this when his energy was renewed. He had a purpose, and a great sense of belonging. He had a destiny. Merlin gave up in his fight and risked a glance at his destiny, whose eyes were exploring his cave. He cringed slightly at the mess, but saving Arthur was a full time occupation, thank you very much.

Arthur was staring at the carved dragon, the only possession he had from his father, Balinor. He shook out of his stupor, not letting his mind near the memories of who everyone thought was the last dragon lord. Arthur would have questions, but right now he was most likely in a lot of pain. He drew the magic inside him, debating. Would it really help Arthur in the long term? It could possibly slow down the healing time... In the end there was no choice really, how could he let Arthur suffer if he had the power to stop it? He let his eyes glow gold, not wincing as Arthur's eyes snapped to his. He nodded his head at Arthur, and put his equipment away.

Arthur was opening and closing his mouth like a fish trying to say something. Merlin made sure that his smirk was safely hidden under his hood, and went forward to assist the King as he tried to sit up, then moved to the other edge of the fire. He sighted mentally. _Now or never_.

"I, um...well..uh." Arthur started.

"You have questions." _**Oh wow. Great start Merlin.**_

"..."

 _ **Say something.**_

"You know that was just a guess: I didn't break into your mind or anything." _**Okay. Stop saying the first thing that comes into your mind.**_

However he was right out grinning as he said this, just like old times.

"What-is-your-name?" _**Oh no.**_

Merlin had to think of this one, and settled for the truth, just leaving out the important bit.

"I have many names. There are some who call me Myrddin, other call me Ambrosius. In the druidic language, I am Emrys."

"Why do you protect me? Why do you protect the ruler of the kingdom which has caused misery to your people? You have saved me so many times, yet you do not ask for any credit. I didn't even know your name until today."

 _ **Of all the questions that the prat could ask me.**_

There was a pregnant pause.

 _ **Because I believe in you. More importantly, because you are my friend.**_

"Many years ago, before the birth of the five kingdoms, this land was in an endless cycle of bloodshed and war, but one man was determined to end all that. He gathered together the elders of each tribe and drew up plans for the lands to be divided. Each would respect the others' boundaries, and drew it over the land as they saw fit. That man was Camelot's first king, ancestor to all that followed, including you, Arthur."

"Bruta."

Merlin nodded his affirmative. "You know the story."

"Every child in Camelot does."

"There is part of the story that you do not know. When Bruta was on his deathbed, he asked to be taken deep into the forest. There, with the last of his strength, he thrust his sword into a rock. If his lineage was ever questioned, this would form a test. Only a true king of Camelot could pull the weapon free."

"Are you making this up?"

 _ **Yes! No! Well it doesn't matter!**_

"Of course not! One day, I will take you to the sword, and you will pull it free, showing your worth to all of Camelot."

 ** _Ha! Let all of Camelot see Arthur's face when I prove myself right. Okay, time to be serious._**

"Iprotect you because all I know is that, for your many faults, you are honest and brave and true hearted, and you will be known the greatest king this land has ever known. You're destined to be Albion's greatest king, and I will let nothing stand in your way."

Merlin could see the cogs turning in Arthur's head.

"I have always dreamed of uniting the land and making the kingdom which is just and true; a place where people may live in peace and happiness. Time and time again, these dreams have been destroyed by those who would see Camelot fall. I know that I have done terrible, unforgivable things." His eyes glassed over recollected events in his past. "But you have shown me hope when there was none. I promise to you, that I will create a world which is fair and welcoming to all people, including those of magic. I promise that they will not have to hide away any longer. I promise to bring magic back to the land. Thank you, Emrys."

The fact that Arthur called him Emrys didn't even matter anymore. He could have never imagined this. Gratitude and happiness filled him, such strong emotion that he would have staggered if he had been standing. He could feel tears in his eyes, and he smiled wider than ever before.

"Thank you Arthur. And know this: I forgive you."

Merlin took some breaths to calm himself down, but he let the smile become a permanent part of his face.

Pushing Arthur down gently he said "You must rest Arthur. You need not worry, you are safe."

Arthur relented and lay his head down, and fell asleep almost immediately. Merlin took of his cloak and removed the enchantments, watching over Arthur as he rested, once again complete.

A/N: What do you think? I look forward to reading your thoughts. Thank you for reading. By the way I just discovered that I have a spell check on my computer! I have gone through so many words that have been changed by the computer to make no sense whatsoever. I hope I haven't missed any...especially in the previous chapters...If I have, I would be very grateful if someone could point them out to me. Thanks.


	16. Why he Hides

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fan fiction, in which I have used the characters, places, quotes, and story from the BBC TV show which I do not own.

No-One Knew

~ARTHUR~

When Arthur woke, it was well into the day. He inspected his wound to see that it had almost vanished, much to his surprise. Emrys hadn't used magic to heal it, did he? He would have to ask him later.

Emrys' cave looked much more comfortable in daylight, being lit up by the sun's rays. The fire was gone, and in it's place, lay breakfast, just as he used to get by Merlin at Camelot: late, half missing, and just generally not the most pleasant looking. So why did he smile down at it with fondness?

He looked to the mouth of the cave to see Emrys standing outside, conversing with someone he couldn't see, in a language he couldn't understand. Soon enough, his curiosity won over his integrity, and he slowly made his way outside on stiff, unused legs. What he saw couldn't have stunned him further. There Emrys was, standing talking to a huge dragon.

 _A dragon._

 _But there aren't any dragons left...father had...the Great Purge...how..._

He stared agape at the two who were chucking away at something or the other. Arthur sincerely hoped that it wasn't himself they were laughing at, somewhere in the back of his mind. He was still staring wide-eyed and speechless as the dragon flew away many moments later.

When Emrys turned, he gave a start at Arthur's appearance, who was now looking rather sheepish after his shocked episode. Emrys was in dark blue cloaked apparel today, Arthur noted. He must have changed when Arthur was sleeping.

 _Why will he not show me his face? Surely he does not believe that I will banish, or God forbid, execute him._

A shudder passed through him at the thought.

"You should be resting." Emrys finally accused, after staring at the cave then him in turn.

"Oh well. Since you have woken, let's get you something to eat." he shrugged, not letting Arthur respond and leading him back inside.

Arthur followed Emrys and sat opposite him, accepting the bread with thanks and fiddling with his fingers, wondering how to begin.

"Emrys isn't your true name, is it." he had thought over it a lot and was positive that he had seen him flinch at the form of address.

He stared at Arthur with a look of surprise on his face, before it dissolved into a sigh. "No. It is not the name my mother gave me."

"Then why...why do the people not call you with your preferred.." Arthur trailed off with confusion.

"Some were born great, some achieved greatness, and some had greatness thrust upon them. _My liege._ "

Comprehension dawned in Arthur.

They were both lost in their thoughts, until Arthur could hold back no longer.

"Why do you hide your name and face from me?"

He heard a sharp intake of breath, and waited nervously in anticipation of what Emrys would say. He could almost hear the internal battle playing out in the sorcerers mind.

"You knew me once, but you never knew who I really was." he started slowly. "No-one knew who I really was. Magic is as much part of me as my blood. Even more so than the breaths which enter and leave my body. I hid because I had to. A whole childhood of hiding does make it your second nature." Was that some dry humour? He continued quietly "There were many times to reveal who I was, but how could I, how could I risk the friendships that I cherish so much. What would I do when I saw the looks of betrayal coming towards me? To see the people of my birthplace and the few friends I have, turn against me, claiming that magic had taken their friend away, or that I never was their friend. To this day, I hide because I am scarred of pain and loss which would have come, had I told them."

Arthur hefted a shaky breath at Emrys' impassioned words. He could empathise with him: as a child of a cold king, he never had many friends. He constantly tried to impress his father to no avail, and if he did something wrong, he had no doubt of the consequences to the frail relationship he had with Uther. But, he had luxuries of being the future crown prince. He didn't have to hide. People treated him differently because he was royalty and he longed for a bond of true friendship, but he was never scared of being killed.

"All of that just because you are a sorcerer..."

"Warlock actually." Talk about breaking the tension.

"What?"

"Sorcerer are those who spend years learning magic. Warlocks, though very rare, are born with it. For true warlocks, there is no distinction between them and magic. They are magic."

"And I guess you are one of them."

"That would be correct."

Suddenly, the _warlock_ was on his feet. "I think that its high time we got you back to Camelot."

"Camelot!" Arthur stood with a gasp.

"Don't worry, you won't be gone for long. Though they have probably sent numerous search parties out. And the people are probably very worried, not to mention the knights, and Gwen."

"Gwen!"

"Ok sorry, not helping."

"I must get back at once!" he was all but into the woods when an amused Emrys called out to him.

"I think that you are forgetting something, my lord." he said displaying Arthur's sword which he had left behind. "And maybe it would be best if I accompany you? You were going in the opposite direction..."

Arthur could sense the smirk again, and could practically feel the amusement rolling off him. He grabbed the sword.

"When you become court sorcerer, you will speak not one word of this to anyone."

Emrys grinned in further amusement at Arthur's way of showing gratitude.

"You are most welcome, sire."

A/N: Many thanks for reading, please leave a comment on your thoughts. I hope you all enjoyed, and happy reading!


	17. Arthur would have been proud

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fan fiction, in which I have used characters, places, quotes and the story from the BBC TV show which I do not own.

A/N: Without further ado, since there had been a lot of ado in my life at the moment.

No-One Knew

~MERLIN~

After about twenty minutes of companiable silence, the turrets of Camelot's castle could be seen, bright and majestic between the green of the forest.

"I trust you will be able to make your way back?"

Arthur nodded in return, obviously looking at him in a new light. "Until we meet again."

They both stared at each other, making a silent alliance of friendship and trust.

"Your city is waiting."

Merlin watched as Arthur started to make his way to Camelot, and made himself invisible, following him.

Just in case.

Once Arthur was safely inside the city walls, Merlin caught himself staring at the castle with longing, and willing himself to turn away. In the end, logical reasoning won out. If he went in like this, questions would arise. He would return tomorrow morning making sure that he was no longer wearing the cloak that Arthur identified Emrys with, and that he had a bag with him - he was supposed to be traveling after all.

* * *

The walk back to the cave was taking much longer than the same distance from it with a companion, Merlin decided. Maybe he should keep a pet?

His internal musings almost made him not notice the group of figures standing in front of him, about fifteen to twenty in number. They were actually the nearest people (excluding Arthur) had been to his dwelling, as it was heavily guarded with numerous enchantments, almost as much as he had put on Arthur's chambers: no one who was not a trusted member of the castle would be able to find it.

He could immediately identify them as druids from their attire and their aurae, but they were not one of the many camps he was familiar with. But that was not what was occupying his mind at the moment. All of them, each and every one, the infants and the elderly alike were kneeling down on one knee, as a loyal knight would do in front of his king. What more but that they were bowing down to him. He was left speechless at the display.

They stayed that way for several moments, before rising one by one. When all of then were standing, and staring at them with something alike to wonder in their eyes, one stepped forward. "Greetings to you, my liege Merlin, High King of the Druids, and Mage Thaumaturge. We are honoured to be in your presence."

"And I yours." Merlin replied somewhat weakly. "But please, there is no need for bowing and the..." he waved his arms about trying to convey frivolity and absurdness of the whole thing without being rude. "...titles. I am just like anyone else."

Merlin stood a little ruefully, as all, save the younger generation who didn't understand, gaped at his reply in awe. He fidgeted a bit, trying to find a way out of the spotlight, when he caught sight of one of the younger children, who had a sling across her arm.

He went and knelt by her on instinct, forgetting the situation he was in and quite oblivious to all the attention he was getting. "Hey, what is your name?" he asked gently.

"Lena." she whispered to Merlin with a expression that Merlin could not decipher.

"Lena, that's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. What happened to you arm Lena?"

"Well, father and brother, and I, we had to go to Camelot, even though it is supposed to be scary and dangerous, cause..."

Merlin listened to the young girl's tale with fascination. How different and wonderful life is through the mind of a child.

"...and then Gaius put this on me. It hurt much less after he helped me, but it still hurts sometimes and it is really annoying cause I'm not allowed to run around and play!"

Merlin grinned at hearing the story Isuilder had told him once more. "Would you like me to fix it for you?"

He received a gasp in return, "Can you?"

"Of course, and it won't hurt a bit!"

She thrust her hand forward, and Merlin chucked at her enthusiasm.

"So how do you like Camelot, Lena?" have asked curiously.

"It's great! It so pretty and colourful and lively! You can buy anything in the market, and there's lots of place to play games! And the castle! It's so big and the people inside it are so nice. Especially the King. He is really kind, and he told the mean people to let us go. He gave us more food too!"

"That's great! He has become a great person hasn't he?"

"Do you know him?"

"Yes, I do. Would you like to hear a story about him?"

"Yes please!"

"Well, many years ago, when King Arthur was only a prince and the King was Uther, there was a meeting between two kingdoms.

The two kings met in Camelot to reconcile and become allies again. After the meeting was over, there was a huge feast. Everything was going well, when one of the servants of the other kingdom told the servant of Prince Arthur that she had seen her king lace the prince's goblet with poison.

Now, since Arthur's servant was very loyal to him, the servant stopped Arthur drinking it in front of everyone. The kings were very angry so made the servant drink from the goblet. The servant did, knowing that Arthur would be safe if he did so, and fell to the floor unconscious. He was taken to the court physician, who told Arthur that if the servant wasn't given the antidote in time, he would die. But the antidote was a flower which only grew in a cave in a forest far away from Camelot.

The servant would have surely died, if not for the prince, who fought Uther and snuck out on the quest for the flower. When he got to the caves, he defended a woman against a dark creature. This woman took Arthur into the caves, saying that she knew where the flower grew. But when they saw the flower, she revealed her true form. She was Nimueh, the high priestess who had corrupted because of hatred and pain, and she trapped Arthur in that cave, clinging to to the walls, and left him to the mercy of these huge spiders. It was dark, so dark that he could not see where he was going or where the spiders were. So someone sent a light to help guide him, which urged him go on without the flower.

But you know what, the good man, would not, and did not leave the cave without the flower."

"He saved the servant."

"Yes."

"That was a really good story. It was true wasn't it?"

"Yes. Arthur will become the greatest king to have ever ruled."

The was a moment of silence when Merlin watched the little girl contemplate the story.

Then suddenly, she gave a surprised gasp.

"My arm, you fixed it!

Merlin chuckled. "That I did."

She gave a trill of excitement and ran over to her friends, promptly reminding him as to where he was.

"Thank you, my lord." one of the elders said.

"Please, my friends just call me Merlin. Or Emrys if they are any of the druids of this forest. I do not recognise your clan, where do you come from?"

"We are originally from the forests of Camelot, but Uther's tyranny made us abandon our sacred dwellings and leave for the deep south were we might live in peace. Today, we can return to the place that has been our home for many generation, thanks to you, Emrys."

Merlin smiled at that, not only as he didn't use any titles, but because his efforts were paying off. "I am glad, welcome home. Where will I be able to find you?"

"We will set our camp in the clearing an hour east of here. If you do not mind me asking, which part did you play in the story?"

The corners of Merlin's eyes crinkled as his face melted into a heartwarming smile. "I was the servant. I was also the light-sender."

"Does he know?"

Merlin shook his head, "One day... if anything troubles you, you need only call me and I will come. May the magic of the old religion shine upon all of you."

"And you. Until our next meeting."

They spread apart to let Merlin go on his way. He smiled at them and ruffled Lena's hair as he went past, giving a final wave to the children, and making his way back to the cave with a happy heart in place.

A/N: So the reason this took so long was because I wrote another Merlin fan fic for Hope Lions' Secret Santa for Aaronna, a talented writer with some great ideas, who also happens to be one of my faithful readers and reviewers! (Thank you Aaronna!) It is on my profile by the name of **To lose all you Love** and I would love to hear your thoughts. I am planning on updating that story in the future too, but for now, I promise to focus my attention back to this one. Thanks for reading!


	18. A Visit Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fan fiction, in which I have used the characters, places, quotes and story from the BBC TV show which I do not own.

A/N: Thank you D Rose for pointing out the typos in the last chapter - that really was quite bizarre! I am sorry that this is quite short, but I have an explanation at the end. Sorry in advance!

No-One Knew

~ARTHUR~ (kind of...it's more Arthur's world)

The day after Arthur had returned to Camelot, Gaius woke to the sun shining in his face from the window above. He was still not used to sleeping in what used to be Merlin's room, after the boy had insisted on it his last visit. Gaius had not done so before, as he held on to the hope that Merlin would return in a few months, and everything would turn back to normal. But Merlin had clearly pointed out that "You are an old man now Gaius, whether you like it or not, and we both know that it will make your life much easier." Merlin was right of course. By moving into Merlin's room, he had more space to devote to the physician's art. He sorely missed Merlin's presence.

He stepped out of the room and almost fell down the couple of stairs. Who would have thought. There sat Merlin, casually crushing the herbs Gaius had intended to do later that morning, and watching the fire that had already been started, just as if it was his daily routine in his own home. He was in a deep state of contemplation, and so didn't hear Gaius shut the door behind him.

"Merlin!"

Merlin turned around to face him, a grin spreading through his face.

"Gaius!"

Merlin threw himself into his mentor's arms, was hugged back before getting a rap on his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he cried out indignantly.

"That, Merlin, was for not a single visit, not a single letter, not even a word for almost a whole year!"

"Oh, umm...wellll..."

"I was worried Merlin. I appreciate that you probably don't even think of me back here, but really Merlin. How hard is it just to send a message? Just to know that you are alive and well?" Gaius scolded Merlin.

"I'm not dead?" Merlin tried.

Gaius sighed. "You are impossible, Merlin. How long have you been sitting there and why didn't you wake me?"

"I came before dawn, and I didn't want to wake you, I mean you out of all people should get all the rest that you can, I'm sure nobody has seen an old man like yourself with so much of your never ending energy. It's remarkable really, Arthur and everyone else should give you much more credit. Geoffrey of Monmouth is younger than you and every time I have stepped into Camelot's library, he is always fast asleep, but you handle of of Camelot's health on your own, never mind advisor to the king and..."

Merlin trailed off in his rambling, becoming subject to, what he liked to refer as 'The Eyebrow' from Gaius.

"I miss you too you know. I think of you every day, along with the knights, and Gwen, and Arthur."

Gaius enveloped him in a hug again. "Then why don't you stay?" he said, half serious, half teasing. "It's not like you are doing anything particularly more useful travelling around."

Merlin laughed in return. "I'll have you know, Gaius, that I have become an exceedingly good physician..."

They laughed together, happy to be together again after such a long time.

A/N: Okay, so I have been (and still am) very ill over the past weekend, so I haven't had a chance to update. Unfortunately, that has left me flooded with all sorts of work for the coming week, and guess what. I am away for three weeks after that. So suffice to say, that I will not be able to update anytime soon. I really am sorry, but I am not abandoning this fic, even if I do not return to it in a month or two. Really sorry. So to all my readers, I hope you have a Happy Christmas!


	19. A Secret Revealed Not

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fan fiction, in which I have used the characters, places, quotes, and story from the BBC TV show which I do not own.

A/N: I'm back! Surprise! Happy New Year! Ok so I'm not really back: I just happened to be in the range of some (not very) decent wifi, some decent time to actually write the chapter, never mind upload it which I am going to do shortly (fingers crossed that the wifi is strong enough) and my iPad, even though I would really prefer using a computer. I hope you like it!

No-One Knew

~MERLIN~

Merlin loved the times he visited his friends, not only as he could see them again, but because he could pretend, just for a while, that everything was back to the old days.

Those old, carefree days.

He sat now, in a circle with all his friends, imagining just that, as the knights narrated the story of Camelot's mysterious saviour sorcerer. Warlock, Arthur had corrected them. He had to bite his cheek to stop laughing at the irony. None of the story was new to him, but some of their comments, well, let's just say that he couldn't help raising an eyebrow. If only they knew...

"When I was a young boy, I heard stories of the mighty Emrys. I never understood what mighty really meant until I first saw him." Percival had said.

"You can feel the power coming off him, he is stronger than all of the kingdoms combined." was Elyan's contribution.

"He is definitely more powerful that any other magician we have ever met, I fear to think what would happen should he turn against us." Gaius concurred.

Gwain had said, over his tankard of mead, "I agree with Gaius. He has the power to bring Camelot to her knees by himself."

"But he wouldn't do that, if he has been protecting us for so long, surely he has no evil intention?" Gwen had said, seeing the best in everyone, as usual.

Lancelot had confirmed Gwen's theory, replying, "He is better than all of us. He has saved us many times, yet he doesn't ask for anything in return. Not even acceptance. Can you imagine living a life like that? He is the greatest person I know. And I do not judge by his power, but by the goodness, in his heart."

Leon words were, "He is everything that the Knights stand for: Loyalty, courage, modesty...these only a few of his many ways which make him more worthy than every knight of Camelot."

"He told me that I know him, but still I have no idea of who he is. I wish that he would reveal himself to me so that I could show my gratitude properly. Though nothing can compare with what he has done for Camelot, he is the greatest man I will ever know."

Everyone had nodded and hummed in agreement to Arthur's words.

They all looked at Merlin, expecting a response from him as he hadn't spoken one word during the lengthy narration.

"Really?" Merlin said, in a painfully unconvincing tone, unable to hide the wide grin which now graced his face (after all, what person could not be touched by those words, as amused as they were by it).

He received a variety of odd looks from his friends.

" _Mer_ lin. Something tells me that you are hiding something to do with you and the warlock." Arthur said.

 **Oops.**

"Pray tell, Merlin."

"Umm...well..."

"Cat got your tongue?"

"No! Just..."

"No? Because something, Merlin, tells me that you know more about him than you are letting on."

Merlin took an inward sigh of relief. That was a good as any other story to go by.

"Fine, fine. Yes, I know more about him than I am letting on."

Goodness, it was weird to talk about yourself like another person.

Everyone stared at him, expecting him to elaborate. He just watched them, secretly being entertained by their faces.

"Would you like to tell us about it?" Gwain said dryly, having understood Merlin's game.

"No, I am fine thanks." Merlin replied innocently.

Arthur rolled his eyes, having been reminded of his former manservant's odd sense of humour.

"That was an order, not a request, Merlin."

"Ok, so I know him."

"You have met him? When?" Gwen asked curiously.

"I met him in the forest of Rivendell, probably before any of you had met him. Since then, our paths have crossed many times. A good friend to have, if I say so myself."

Merlin was mentally laughing, enjoying this way to much, and watched their flabbergasted expressions.

"You know him! You are friends?! Do you know his real name? What does he look like?"

Merlin was bombarded with question upon question about the mysterious warlock, and he couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Sorry to disappoint, but my lips are sealed!"

" _Merlin!_ "

A/N: Just as I said before, I am not really back to normal schedule, so please don't expect anything from me for at least two weeks at minimum. Thanks to all of you who have stayed with my story since the beginning - I had no idea it would become this big. Believe it or not, I intended this to be just a one shot. However I am very doubtful on what to write next. If any of you have any mini one or two chapter plot you would be willing to prompt me on I would be very grateful. (I think that I am experiencing writers block) Again, a very Happy New Year to all.


	20. The Southrons

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fan fiction, in which I have used the characters, story, places and quotes from the BBC TV show which I do not own.

A/N: So this one is a lot of dialogue, but I think that I am right in saying that an update is long due. And yes I'm back - thank you for the wonderful reviews - I've never had so many for just one chapter...I guess you guys like that kind of thing...maybe I should do more of it..."

No-One Knew

~ARTHUR~

"Sorry to disappoint, but my lips are sealed!"

 _"Merlin!"_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _3 Months later in_ _Camelot's Great Hall_

.

"We have to get you out!" Gwain was shouting at him in anger.

"No! Gaius, do whatever you can quickly - just make sure I can wield a sword."

"The citadel is overrun. We can't hold back much longer: minutes at best. Sire, if they find you they'll kill you!" Percival said .

"I don't care - I would rather die than abandon my people."

Lancelot watched the argument in between the two faithful knights and their King, knowing that they were running out of time. It would have been rather amusing if not for their dire situation. It had stared with the fire in the lower town, and before they could say 'Camelot', the Southrons had infiltrated the castle walls. No one had even bothered with the alarum bells. Everything was so panicked that there was little time to stop and ask the important question. How?

Their bickering had gone on long enough, Lancelot decided - they needed to get Arthur out now.

"And when you die, how will you protect your people? Will you leave the lives of your people in the hands of Morgana?"

.

* * *

.

 _The forest, somewhere between Camelot and Essetir_

.

The knights were traversing the forest with an angry king. Suffice to say, had Arthur not been the king, his frustrated ramblings about Morgana and Camelot, and whatnot, would have been silenced by one of the thoroughly irritated knights.

They had had to restrain Arthur, when upon seeing the scene of the burning Camelot, Arthur had changed his mind. They were all still shooting him with wary looks now and again, but they knew Arthur too well, and dare not disrupt him.

"How did they even breach the gate in the first place! I trust each and every person in my court. No one would have betrayed me! And the siege plans! They were safe! It must have been Morgana - to think that I ever thought of her as a sister! How can we even defeat her magic? She has become stronger and stronger! And where is Emrys when you need him!? Every time, whether it be sorcerer, assassin, bandit. But when the city is burning, infiltrated right to the citadel, and at the mercy of a mad sorceress, no! Not a sign of him! No! Not one glance!"

"Oi!" a voice came from between the trees, a figure following it. "I have fought off no less than fifty men on my way here!"

The three knights and Arthur spun around in shock to see Emrys appear behind them.

"Speaking of which, I suggest we run. NOW!"

.

* * *

.

 _Back in Camelot's citadel_

.

"Now...do the the people of Camelot welcome me as their queen?"

Morgana asked, sitting on her throne, with her signature smirk in place. Aggravaine was hesitant in his reply, still fearing Morgana's power. Though he liked to show it, his heart was not as dark as Morgana's had become.

"They will swear allegiance to no one but Arthur."

"I expected no less. Burn their crops. Let's see how they feel when their children begin to starve."

It was at times like this that he regretted his decision to join the enemy of the light. He did not want this any more, but he was afraid. Afraid of what would happen should he stand up to Morgana. And though he mocked others of cowardice, he knew that no one fitted that description better than himself.

"And what of Arthur?"

.

* * *

.

 _The forest again_

.

"Well, that was close."

Gwain was first to break the not so silence of heavy panting after they had, with a lot of luck (and a little help from Emrys), managed to outrun the southrons.

"I'd say."

Emrys agreed, and wandered a little away from them, apparently thinking or looking for something.

"Everyone okay?"

Arthur asked, assessing each one of his knights' conditions.

"We are all good, princess. You are the only one who managed to get struck in the ribs in the first few minutes of the battle. I am surprised that you dodged all the arrows to be honest." Gwain joked.

"Yeah. It must have been the work of Emrys." Lancelot joined in, and all four of them joined in laughter, their spirits rising a little in the calamitious events of the past hours.

"Shush." Emrys said suddenly. "Someone is following us.

They all looked at him, confused. Surely, between the best knights of Camelot, they would know if they were being followed?

"Tristan! Isolde!" It's just you, thank God."

If anything, the knights became even more so. Who were Tristan and Isolde? To answer their question, two figure appeared from between the trees. How had none of them heard anything?

"How did you know it was us? No one has ever managed that before." The lady said, who Arthur presumed was Isolde.

"What can I say? I am just amazing." Emrys replied with a air of importance and pride before shaking his head and laughing with her; she seemed to be a pleasant woman, and Arthur was ready to trust her, she was a friend of Emrys' anyway.

The same could not be said for Tristan, who was eying the knights with a frown upon his face.

"What happened?" Emrys directed the question to Tristan, having caught sight of the offended look on the said man's face.

"What makes you think anything happened?" Tristan retaliated in a sour tone.

Emrys just looked at him pointedly.

"Fine, fine. The rest of our camp were too slow and dimwitted. The Southrons ambushed our camp, and killed everyone. They took our wagon on top of everything else. If we had stayed a second too long..." he said bitterly and trailed off with a scowl and put an arm around Isolde protectively.

Meanwhile the knights were loitering in the background, and feeling extremely awkward. They needed hadn't worry, because Emrys turned to them, and introduced his friends in a overly jovial manner (so much that if could have been false...nobody caught that little bit of apprehension in his tone).

"This is my good friend Tristan, and his beautiful partner Isolde. Tristan, Isolde, may I present to you the knights of Camelot, Lancelot, Percival and Gwain, and my King, Arthur Pendragon."

Before the two parties could even acknowledge the other, Emrys hastily said:

"Well, I'm sure that being six of the most smart, strong, stealthy, and generally not slow-witted people I know, you all will be able to put aside...uh...your dis-similarities, and work together to keep all of you ship shape and safe until I return from my little...um search."

And was quick to disappear into the trees, thought not before whispering something into Lancelot's ear, who's eyes widened comically.

"Way to go with the s's!" Gwain called out to the trees, being the first person to recover.

"Ha! I was thinking the same thing. Thought I bet he didn't even do it on purpose." Tristan replied, much to everyone's (but probably most his own) surprise.

"Well, if I gambled on that, it'd be an abuse of my talent of best gambler of the taverns of Camelot."

"Five gold coins."

"Done."

.

* * *

.

 _Camelot's Citadel_

.

"What do you mean you lost them!"

Morgana was seething. She cut Aggravaine off mid-speech (not that she had been listening to what he was saying) and glared at him.

"You and the army will leave immediately. You will search everywhere for him, and if you don't find him, you will look again, and again until Arthur Pendragon is found and brought to me."

There was no warmth in her voice to suggest that they were on the same side of the war. Her eyes, filled with the hate and void of love, glinted with mad fury as she warned:

"And Aggravaine, fail me again, and you will take Sir Leon's place."

For once, he was truly afraid of Morgana, and had no doubt that she would keep to her words."

.

* * *

.

 _The same place in the forest, just after Merlin left_

.

"Five gold coins."

"Done."

A silence fell upon the group, each person unsure what to do or say next. One would think that Gwain's gambling would ease the tension. How wrong they all were.

Finally, Percival thought to save all of them (or not, depending on how you look at it) with a few well chosen words.

"What did he say?"

Lancelot hesitated, and looked at the couple with apologetic eyes, then resigned and turned to Arthur.

"They're, er..smugglers."

A/N: Well I hope you liked it...I know it is not much, but there is more to come...Happy reading.


	21. Aithusa

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fanfic, in which I have used the characters, places, quotes and story from the BBC TV show which I do not own.

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers, I have tried to answer to each one, and sincerely apologise if I have missed anyone out. Again, please feel free to ask me any questions through review or PM, even if it is asking when the next update is going to be - I don't mind at all!

No-One Knew

~MERLIN~

Merlin walked into the woods quickly, wondering what would happen when Lancelot told the rest that Tristan and Isolde are smugglers. He winced just thinking about it. The _King_ of Camelot and his noble knights and the _smuggler_ couple who... had a particular aversion to them. He shuddered and then shook his head. There were more important issues which required his attention. He took off his cloak and folded it into his shoulder bag.

He traced their steps back for a while and then released his magic, closing his eyes to sense the forest around him better.

"I know that you are there." He said, without opening his eyes.

"You don't need to fear me. You know I that I would not harm you. Show yourself."

He waited as nothing happened. With a sigh, he whispered, "I don't want to order you against your will." and turned around, opening his eyes which met the figure of a young white dragon, which was partly hiding by the trees.

The dragon-lord's eyes were sad as they watched the timid form of the dragon. She was stunted, her wings crippled and too heavy for her twisted body, so lay drooping and dragging across the forest floor. One could only imagine the pain she had gone through. Her scales were pure white, just like the day she had been born, and her eyes the same innocent blue.

"What happened to you Aithusa?" Merlin whispered, knowing well enough that she could not reply.

He reached out for her, outstretching his hand and taking a step forward. He smiled sadly, though reassuringly as the dragon took a hesitant step back, unsure of what Merlin would do to her.

But she trusted him, because she could feel their kinship. Merlin could have commanded her to do anything, but he let her go, and let her choose her own loyalties, even if it was Morgana she had befriended. Time and time again she had attacked him on Morgana's orders, but he only protected himself, never attacking her or ordering her using his dragon-lord powers. He was right. Merlin would never harm her. He would protect her.

"Do you know the story of how you were born?" Merlin asked her, his eyes twinkling in memory.

"I didn't even know that there was a dragon egg. Kilgharrah and I both; we thought he was the last dragon. When I found out, the first thing I did was go to him. Well, as soon as I could, which was the following night: I was still living in Camelot at that time and had chores to do for a certain prat. I promised to him to do everything in my power to rescue it. And I did! I had to pretend that I was looking for woodworm when getting the keys for the vaults. But it is my sacred duty as a dragon-lord to protect the last of the dragons. That was when I first met Isuilder. He told me that 'Only when the way ahead seems impossible will you have found it.' When I first saw the egg well, all the jewels, all the treasures they didn't compare with it. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. And an even more beautiful dragon came from it. I named you after the light of the sun. I can still remember what Kilgharrah had said: 'Sometimes the meaning is hard to see, but this time I believe it is clear. The white dragon bodes well for Albion, for you and Arthur, and for the land that you will build together.' I don't ever remember ever feeling more happy than the time when you were born."

Merlin took another step and placed his hand on Aithusa's head. His eyes glowed gold as he sent some of his magic into Aithusa. His magic would do all it could for her. He gently stroked her, feeling surprise when she leaned in to his touch.

Aithusa revelled in feeling Merlin's magic course through her own and reawaken the bond. She had never felt such a sense of belonging and happiness. But it confused her. She was loyal to Morgana, wasn't she? Wasn't Morgana right? But wasn't Merlin her lord? Was she actually re-considering her loyalty to Morgana?

Merlin sighed as he gently placed his forehead on Aithusa's in farewell.

"Goodbye, Aithusa. Be safe."

She vowed that even though she was in Morgana's service, to never to betray her dragon-lord again.

A/N: What do you think? I had a lot of free time today so here is another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and would love to hear your thoughts on Aithusa. I think that you all are going to like what is coming next (fingers crossed)! Have a good night or day!


	22. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fan fiction, in which I have used the characters, places, quotes and story form the BBC TV show which I do not own.

A/N: Hi! So this is a really short chapter and I apologise, but I read somewhere that shorter scenes that switch back and forth increase tension and suspense?

No-One Knew

~ARTHUR~

The six of them were sitting around the newly made fire, courtesy of Percival, waiting for Emrys to return: it was dark already. The man had given no indication on when, or even if he did, intend to return.

It had been extremely awkward, to say the least, when Lancelot had said the words. At some point during it all, Arthur had accused them by stating the obvious: "You're smugglers."

"We prefer to think of it as free trade." Isolde had said easily with a smile exchanged with Tristan.

"It's forbidden. Under...usual circumstances, by the edict of Camelot, you could be killed."

"Caught? Tristan and Isolde? I don't think so. We're too quick and too smart for you and your knights. With all due respect."

Somehow, Arthur didn't think he meant any respect at all. It almost reminded him of Merlin, but this time, they really did hate him.

"You don't say."

Tristan and Arthur stared at each other, silently daring each other. If both parties hadn't trusted Emrys, they definitely wouldn't have been sitting together, trying to avoid eye contact. He was thankful that they had come to an unspoken agreement, but the tension could have been cut with a knife. It was rather unnerving.

Arthur spent the silence staring at the fire and mulling over Emrys. The way he interacted so easily with him and the knights, as if he was used to it, or had done it several times before. The way he whispered to Lancelot so easily. The way he and joked about with Gwain. The way he had shared an exasperated shake of the head with Percival..the way he responded to Arthur's insult so...so...familiarly? There was something about him, Emrys. (You know, apart from not knowing his real name, or where he came from, or how long he had being protecting Camelot, or what he looked like.) He just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Gwain suddenly gave a shout of exclamation: "Merlin?!"

What!?

A/N: I think that I went wrong somewhere in the last chapter - I have no idea why though. The number of views were constant, but hardly any reviews...which naturally makes me think that you didn't like it, or a part of it. If that is the case please do drop me a PM or review, whichever you prefer so I can make amends: after all, this fan fiction...the thing that makes it so great is that you can interact with and learn from others! Hope you liked this one!


	23. Shock

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fan fiction, in which I have used the characters, places, quotes and story from the BBC TV show which I do not own.

A/N: Please read this, because I want none of you to feel obliged to review for each chapter. On my account, I can see how many reviews I got for each chapter, for instance, 2 for ch1, and 4 for ch2, and so on. This is a way to see which chapters were most successful - the ones which were better written, and were more appealing, as a rough guide. This will be very useful for me in the future for this story, and others too, as this is my first longer length story, and in ways, is a bit of an experiment. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this (it is a bit short again, sorry).

No-One Knew

~MERLIN~

He walked back to the others wearing a smile on his face, thinking of Aithusa. He had meant each and every word he said to her; he just hoped that she would be safe. When she was with Morgana, he could not protect her.

Upon reaching, he surveyed the situation. Arthur was staring at the fire, the knights were making small talk, as were Tristan and Isolde. Well. It didn't look like all hell had broken loose. That was a relief.

Gwain looked up to him, and surprise crossed his face. Merlin did not have time to think about why.

"Merlin!"

What?!

Shock. Getting over the initial shock. What!? Got over the shock. Panic. Magic out of control. No. Control magic. Calm, yes calm. Think what would Gaius do? No, no, no, no. Stupid Stupid. Stupid. What have you done, you absolute dollop-head!

Merlin stared at Gwain, a million thoughts running through his brain in one moment.

The cloak? In the bag. Was the bag under or over the cloak - did they see the bag? No, it was underneath. Okay. Clothes? Normal blue shirt, trousers, brown jacket, boots. And red neckerchief. Check. Okay. So they wouldn't be able to work out he was Emrys. From his clothing.

How could he be so careless? He could have blown his disguise in just one moment! And what now? How would he explain Merlin appearing exactly where they were instead of Emrys? As much as it would simplify matters, Emrys and Merlin could not be in two different places! He was almost at the point where he was going to pull his hair out (Mentally of course - outside, his composure was perfect looking just a little surprised as to be expected at Gwain's loud voice; definitely not showing the shock beneath. Huh, look at that - isolation and secrecy really had taught him things.) when he realised that he needed to say something - gaping like a fish would not help matters right now.

"Er...Gwain..."

Well that was just great wasn't it? He looked at all of the faces staring up at his. It was rather intimidating.

"Uhh.."

"..."

"..."

"Merlin. What, in the name of Camelot, are you doing here, in the middle of the woods, and how did you find us." Arthur spat out after the significant pause, an unreadable look in his eyes.

If anything, Merlin's eyes grew larger in alarm at Arthur's tone. Emrys disappearing and Merlin appearing? It didn't take much to put two and two together, and Arthur definitely wasn't that ignorant.

A/N: Thank you for reading. I want to thank all 53 of you who have reviewed, 27 who have favourited, 58 who have followed, and 12,000 who have viewed. Wow! No words exist to describe my happiness at this. Thank you to you all - I appreciate each and everyone of them! I hope you liked the chapter. Oh, and anyone of you who enjoy the **Harry Potter** fandom, please take a look at **a person d** 's story, **The Work** \- a really good one-shot that I am positive you will enjoy!


	24. Terifism to witticism

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fan fiction, in which I have used the characters, places, quotes and story from the BBC TV show which I do not own.

A/N: I forgot to say last time, so I want to thank D Rose for pointing out my errors again, and also, thanks for the continued support and reviews! Onto the next chapter.

No-One Knew

~ARTHUR~

They all stared up at Merlin, whose eyes were stuck at Gwain's. He looked almost as bewildered as they felt. Not to mention what Arthur had said to him:

"Merlin. What, in the name of Camelot, are you doing here, in the middle of the woods, and how did you find us."

Which had, Arthur admitted to himself, come out more harshly than intended. Merlin's head had snapped quickly to face Arthur. The poor boy was left staring at the King, unspeaking, and seeming a little terrified. Who wouldn't be, hearing the voice of Uther in Arthur? He knew for a fact that Merlin had secretly been afraid of the former king. He couldn't even blame him. He stared back at him, though he knew that it was probably intimidating him. But Arthur knew that he had every right to be cautious - no one knew what Merlin was up to these days...he could have gone and changed his allegiance to Morgana for all he knew. All the knights were thinking the same thing, and Merlin probably was too. In the end, it was Tristan who broke the ringing silence.

"Is anyone going to enlighten us on all of this?" he questioned, waving his hand lazily in the direction of Arthur and Merlin. Isolde and he, they were watching the (lack of) interaction with perplexed expressions on their faces.

Lancelot chose to speak up. "Tristan, Isolde, this is our good friend Merlin. Merlin, Tristan and Isolde. He used to be Arthur's manservant." he trailed off, not quite sure of how to finish the sentence, looking at Merlin. In that one sentence he conveyed that he had complete trust in Merlin to everyone, especially Arthur. The two other knights nodded their mutual trust. So Arthur sighed and gave in. It was a bit ridiculous, really. Merlin, sided with Morgana. It was laughable - Merlin would never do that, Arthur thought.

"Um yes. That's me. Merlin, I mean. But you know that, obviously. Right. Of course. Hi."

All of them stared at Merlin (they seemed to be doing a lot of that) disbelievingly, and Lancelot and Percival even looked a little concerned.

"Merlin, you alright mate?" Gwain asked, a huge grin on his face.

"Yes, I'm good. Great, even."

"Great."

"Yeah."

Merlin rocked on his heels, subconsciously biting on the corner of his lip and looking at each of the people in turn, as they did the same, sitting down. Merlin and an awkward situation, why am I not surprised, thought Arthur.

"Merlin, were you planning on answering my previous questions?"

Merlin's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before his face dissolved into the trademark Merlin mischievous grin.

"No, not really."

"That was an order, Merlin, not a request." Snickers could be heard form Gwain's general direction, while Tristan and Isolde stared at them in utter bewilderment. Who would dare talk to the King like that?

"Yes, sire. My friend asked me for help, so I came. He sent me to look after you for a while, because he won't be returning tonight."

"He sent you. You to look after us." Arthur said incredulously.

"That is correct."

"What is he doing anyway which is so important?"

"You know, as much as you like to believe it, and as much as everyone else lets you, the world doesn't revolve around you. Maybe I should come back just to keep your ego in check." Merlin replied in a perfectly innocent way.

"Merlin?"

"Shut up."

"You get it."

A/N: It is so hard to write the banter between Merlin and Arthur properly. I mean that you can imagine exactly how it happens, but it is just not satisfactory enough when written. Colin Morgan and Bradley James are great actors! I hope you enjoyed!


	25. Four ways Compassion was shown

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fan fiction, in which I have used the characters, places, quotes and story from the BBC TV series that I do not own.

A/N: Finally cleared some time to finish my chapter and upload it, when I realised that I hadn't even started it! Zero points for organisation to me. Now I need to think of a suitable chapter title. Don't laugh if it is ridiculous (not that I will ever know if you do).

No-One Knew

 _Meanwhile in Camelot_

Gaius, Leon and Elyan, meanwhile where trapped in the dungeons, hoping that the rest of the knights and the King were safe. They were glad that Morgana saw Gwen as a person who was once her friend. At least she was not subject to such cruel punishment, even though she was rightfully queen. It was good to know that the Morgana that they had once known and cherished was not completely gone: It was truly hard to comprehend that she had been an empathetic person; one who was kind, and generous, and caring. To think, that today she had come to rule with fear. She had become more like Uther than she would even think. To think, that she had only become as she is, because of her fear of Uther. The irony of it all.

* * *

Gaius was in the corner, sagged with exhaustion yet still treating Leon, who had been tortured by Morgana to the brink of human endurance by a Nathier. She had wanted to find out where Arthur was, but Leon had had no idea. All for the better, he had said jokingly before collapsing to the ground, and leaving Morgana furious.

* * *

She had come again to taunt them, saying that her army was on Arthur's trail and that it was only a matter of time before they caught him. Leon had just glared at her: he had completely faith in Arthur and his fellow knights. Elyan did the same, and so did Gaius.

* * *

"Well Gaius, Sir Knights, do you have nothing to say to your Queen?"

Once more she had come to break them.

"Have you come to gloat, my lady?" Gaius had wheezed out from the bed.

"Is that any way to treat an old friend? I'll forgive you. After all you are not looking your best.

Leon had dismissed her, saying that he would never answer to her and that he was loyal to Arthur and Arthur alone. She was surprised that he dared speak up to her, especially after what she had done to him.

But Elyan had succumbed to her.

"Can't you see he's starving? We all are."

"Of course you are. You killed so many of my men. I'll have the kitchen prepare you a feast."

"I think not of myself, but of Gaius. He can't survive long without food."

"Sir Elyan, so handsome, so selfless. Of course you shall have some supper...as long as you're prepared to dance for it."

She had nodded to the guards who that taken Elyan away.

Leon paced the small space they had, worrying for both his friends, not to mention the rest, goodness knew where they were. He prayed that Morgana would not do anything rash to him.

* * *

Elyan was thrown back onto the dungeon floor, clutching a modest piece of stale bread in one of his hands which was being cradled by the other. He was completely drained, and bloodied up, panting heavily and he slid down against the grimy walls. Leon placed a hand on his shoulder giving him a sympathetic and worried look as bread was placed into his hands. He took the bread, leaving a half of it in Elyan's hands, and the rest he gave to Gaius. The old man had denied it at first, saying that he was not long for this world, and that they would need the strength to fight, but Leon, ever noble, had pressed it back into Gaius' hands.

Saying that it didn't matter that Gaius, being a physician, knew he was going to die, because Merlin would never forgive him if he gave up on Gaius. If he let Gaius die.

Though he himself could not tell if he was joking or trying to lighten the mood, or if he was serious. But he knew one thing: that they drew strength from their friend. Just a mention of his name made all three of them smile.

* * *

The same happened many more times, and each time Elyan fought his injuries became worse, and each time he fought the bread became smaller.

Still they all kept faith, that Arthur would come, and save them all.

A/N: Well that ended up being a little dark, didn't it? I really prefer doing the Arthur and Merlin scenes, but I felt as if this was needed to grasp a hold of the (very slightly) bigger picture. Hope you all have a great day or night. (Or afternoon or evening.)


	26. Arthur & Merlin (need I a better title?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fan fiction, in which I have used the characters, places, quotes and story from the BBC TV show which I do not own.

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks a lot for your responses, I hope you like this one!

No-One Knew

~MERLIN~

It was the middle of the night. The only light was from the campfire and the stars above., and everyone was sleeping, except him - he volunteered to keep the last watch. He sat by the fire, probing it with a stick absent-mindedly. Merlin sighed. What had he gotten himself into? Yes, they had all accepted his story (after all, it wasn't all lies) and yes, he enjoyed being himself. But what now?

He hadn't the slightest idea of how to defeat Morgana in the first place as Emrys. He was powerful, but along with being high priestess, she had a whole army behind her back, not to mention her sorcerer friends. And now, as Merlin...

He looked up as he heard movement. He knew that no enemy would be able to come within ten meters of them, nor would they be able to see or find them: he had put some powerful wards before leaving to see Aithusa. He wasn't going to leave his friends unprotected; knowing Arthur and the knights, it would only be mere moments before trouble found them.

Tristan and Isolde were lying together against a tree, Lancelot had taken another, while Percival and Gwain had spread their bed rolls on the forest floor, closer to the fire to catch some more heat in the cold night. That left one person.

"Arthur?"

The said man sat down beside him, head in his hands.

"Couldn't sleep?"

He took the silence as an affirmative, and waited for him to speak his mind.

It may have been a while, but he had not forgotten one thing about Arthur, nor Arthur had him.

Merlin knew that he understood Arthur the best, even more than Gwen. He could look past the mask the King wore as if it was not there at all. He would be able to tell what thoughts he had, what he held most dear to his heart, what he despised. He knew what Arthur would call wrong and what right. He knew everything Arthur had been through, and how it effected him, his actions, his decisions. He knew Arthur's morals, his chivalry, his loneliness and his happiness. And Arthur knew this.

In return, Arthur would never hesitate in sharing his thoughts with Merlin, he considered him as the only person he could be completely at ease with, the one person he could tell anything to: his concerns, troubles, pressures...and in return, Merlin always listened, never judging, never affronting, never belittling. With Merlin, Arthur felt comfort and completeness in such a way that he never experienced with anyone else. He would, when Arthur asked tell him what he thought. And he would not be afraid to disagree - but it was not that Merlin didn't see him as a king, it was that Merlin saw him as a friend.

They sat side by side, waiting for Arthur to speak. The love they shared, the bond, it was a beautiful thing to know. Even those who observed them from a distance could feel the warmth and contentment inside, right there, tugging at the heart strings. Just like old times. How they both wished for those again.

"Agravaine was betraying me. I feel like such a fool. I put such trust in him. All this time I was blind to his treachery as I was to Morgana's."

Merlin looked at Arthur. He did not deserve this - the grief, the loss, the sense of abandoned hope.

"You were deceived, Arthur. That could happen to anyone."

He felt Arthur's sadness and defeat.

"Yet it keeps happening to me. I cared about these people. I just...don't understand. What have I don't wrong? Why do they hate me?"

It hurt, what Arthur said. Merlin closed his eyes momentarily, feeing the sensation of burning in them with a lump in his throat. Morgana, Agravaine, Mordred, Uther. What difference was there really between them and himself? Who is to say that Arthur would not hate him as much, and perhaps even more than them? In the end, would he lose Arthur?

"No, they don't hate you. They just...crave your power for themselves."

"Perhaps. Would they still want that power if I was the king my people deserve? If I was-"

"No. Never think that, Arthur. Do you remember what I told you before I left Camelot? I said that I will watch you become the greatest King Camelot had ever known. And I have."

"You seem very sure about all this."

"Yes, because I am. For your many faults, you are gentle, and brave, and gallant and bold."

"Ha. You are not the first person to say that to me...well, good to know I have the support of my friend at least."

Merlin felt warmth and happiness bloom in his heart, and grow into all his body from his feet, to his fingertips which he twiddled, staring down at them with a smile.

"I'm not alone. Believe me. And did I hear the word 'friend'?"

"No, you must have mistaken 'former-servant' for it."

"No, you definitely said it." Merlin grinned widely.

"All right, it's true. You're the only friend I have and I couldn't bear to lose you."

"Really?" Merlin's grin stretched even wider, stretching across his face.

"No, don't be stupid." Arthur said, letting no emotion escape into his voice, but Merlin caught sight of the grin on his face too, before he recieved something which was part one-armed hug and part playful shove from him.

They settled into a mutual silence, both enjoying the companionship after so long. Merlin watched as Arthur's gaze travelled and settled onto the forms of Tristan and Isolde.

It was always Tristan and Isolde. Never Tristan. Never Isolde. Tristan and Isolde. Merlin smiled at them.

"True love if I ever saw it."

"Mm."

"They lost everything, but they are more content than any of us: they have each other."

"Then they are richer that they know."

A/N: What do you think? I loved writing this chapter! I want to give a shout out to D Rose since I forgot before: thanks for pointing out my mistakes, and thanks for the continued support too! And thank you to a person d, Aaronna, mersan123, Thalia Luz, Lost Soul Buried in the Darkness, PhoebeHuntress, snowflaker, Sunchaser, NightsAnger, Linorien, Tomgirlbre, and Guests for your fantastic reviews!


	27. Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fan fiction, in which I have used the characters, places, quotes and story from the BBC TV show which I do not own.

A/N: It's been a while hasn't it...I fell that my whole life has been turned upside down since I last updated. Ok, that might be a little too dramatic.

No-One Knew

Percival had woken during the night. He had just lay there, unmoving, enjoying the warmth of the fire in the silence of the night. When he opened his eyes, he saw Merlin and Arthur sitting together by the fire, both lost in their own thoughts, neither noticing him.

He stared at Arthur. The man had been through a lot the past few days which had lead to his precarious state of mind. They all were worried, but one could hardly imagine how the King must be feeling throughout it all. However now, that had gone. He wasn't smiling, per se, but there a a sort of glow to his face. He seemed more self-assured, more relaxed, more content.

 _He must have talked to Merlin._

Percival thought, and fell back to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

It was just a little after dawn, when they all set off, back towards Camelot; they had reasoned that anyone who had survived the battle would be hiding in the Forest of Essetir. They had been walking a while, when they all heard the sound of impending footsteps coming for them.

"Agravaine. He's found us."

"Go! Run! I'lll cover our tracks, you keep going!"

"Merli-"

"No! We don't have time for this! Move!"

The others didn't give Arthur the chance to watch Merlin run in the opposite direction to them straight toward the enemy as they whisked him away to the safely of the caves.

* * *

"O drakon, fthengomai au se kalon su katerkheo dear!"

The Great Dragon swooped over the Southrons, releasing a long breath of fire while doing so.

"Take cover!" Agravaine cried as most of the army fled, narrowly escaping being burnt alive. He suspected that most of them had taken the chance to run away to safety, not wanting to be under Morgana's command anymore.

* * *

Merlin caught up with the others in the cave. He immediately caught sight of Isolde clutching her arm which was getting stained at an alarming rate with dark red, heavily leaning on Tristan. It reminded him of Freya. He swallowed down the memory which threatened to make tears spring to his eyes.

"What happened!?" he asked frantically, with a touch of hysteria.

"It was one of the arrows. It was a good thing that Gwain noticed it and pulled her away as much as possible...otherwise it may have..." Arthur trailed off, glancing at Tristan, who was looking distraught as he stared as Isolde, holding her tenderly in his arms.

"Did you lose them?" Arthur asked, mainly to change the topic.

"It's safe."

"You sure?"

"Do I look like an idiot?"

"Yes." Arthur scoffed, making Merlin crack a smile.

"Doesn't change, does it?"

"And never will. Which way now?"

Merlin looked around uncertainly.

"I thought you said you grew up in these tunnels."

"I did. Just- it could be that way."

"Or it could be that way."

"Yes."

"That's very reassuring."

"Come on, you clot-pole, we can go that way - there is a place where we can tend to Isolde before making out way through.

"Bu-"

"Don't worry, we have enough time. They won't find us."

"Fine."

* * *

Aside, Lancelot whispered to Gwain and Percival: "Did you see that?"

The two nodded in response. "It seems that Arthur has gone back on his words - what was it he said in training?"

"Never ever have blind faith in someone, no matter how much you trust them, no matter how well you know them. You should not have trust as such in anybody, not your closest friend, your family, not even me, least of all me." Percival quoted

"Yep- that's it. I am never going to let that go. You know, when we get out of this mess." Gwain replied in his usual jolly tone.

The other two knights smirked, knowing that their high-spirited friend would keep to his words.

* * *

"There you go. I have cleaned it best I can, and there is no sign of infection right now. She needs as much rest as possible. I wish I could do more but I don't have the herbs or.."

"Thank you Merlin, for everything you have done for her." Tristan said, his words sincere and heartfelt, as went to where Merlin was knelling a moment ago, where Isolde lay sleeping.

Merlin shut his eyes momentarily, feeling the guilt wash over him. If he hadn't messed up, if he was still here as Emrys, he could have healed Isolde easily. He had used a little magic to prevent any infections, and to give her some much needed energy, but he daren't do anymore in front of the knights and Arthur, just in case.

 _I am a coward._

"We should get moving as soon as she wakes."

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Lancelot asked, pausing in his steps, making the rest copy him.

"I thought that we had lost them." Arthur moaned.

"So did I." Merlin added.

"It won't take long for them to catch us." Tristan said in concern for Isolde, and rightfully too - it was a surprise to all of them that she had so much energy to spare and they were all very thankful for it, but she was still very weak.

"I'll go back." Merlin said suddenly, turning around.

"What are you going to do?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"Create a diversion."

"It's too risky."

"I know these tunnels and Agravaine doesn't. You all keep going. Make sure Isolde its to the other side safely." Merlin said, earring a grateful look from Tristan.

"Merlin...don't do anything stupid." Arthur said, taking Merlin's torch.

Merlin gave a wide grin.

"Me?"

A/N: My absolute favourite teacher, who was so fantastic and amazing and kind and funny announced that he has chosen to leave the school at the end of the year! I was mildly surprised that I didn't burst into tears in the lesson; every time I think of it I feel so hopeless and sad. I know it is a while till the end of the year, but just the thought of loosing a mentor that you...(overwhelmingly sad sigh). I tried to distract myself by drowning myself in work, in endless hours of homework, baking a six tier cake (which failed), tracing a photo of an incredibly complicated castle building (which I plan to paint and give to him as a goodbye present(sob)), art, reading fan fiction, but none of it worked. So there I am letting my emotions flow. I actually can't believe that I wrote so much because I kept getting so distracted.. I hope the chapter isn't too muddled, and I hope that none of you ever had or will have the misfortune of having your hear broken by loosing a person in this way.


	28. Agravaine

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fan fiction, in which I have used the characters, places, quotes, and story from the BBC TV show which I do not own.

A/N: A message to **D Rose** , since you don't have an account. Thank you for your support since the start! You have no idea of how much it means to me. Thank you for the motivation, thank you for the suggestions and pointing out my mistakes, thank you for just being there, and though your last piece of advice might have been a little cliche, I am taking it on board whole heartedly.

No-One Knew

~MERLIN~

"Merlin...don't do anything stupid."

"Me?"

Merlin ran back the way they had come with what would be surprising stealth if the knights could have watched him. He sidled along the tunnel wall when he saw the light from the Southrons' torches. There wasn't any time for putting up glamours right now: his priority was making sure that they never reached Arthur. He took a deep breath, composing himself, before ducking his head around the corner.

"Oh Hello!" He shouted in a completely un-subtle, over the top, and possibly suicidal way (if he wasn't the greatest warlock to have ever walked the land), before running off exactly the opposite direction of where he left Arthur, smiling to himself as he heard Agravaine and the others starting to chase him.

Ohhh...

Well it was his luck wasn't it? A dead end.

Trapped, he slowly turned to face Agravaine.

"Merlin. Merlin. Where's Arthur?"

The look upon his face, he had seen it before. Merlin knew the the only reason that he was on Morgana's side was because he wanted revenge for what was done to his sister. And he would only rest when Arthur was killed. He had been twisted like Morgana, and though he did not have so much evil in his heart to cause misery to thousands of innocents caught in the crossfire, he was just as deadly.

It hurt Merlin to see something as good and pure as love for one's family turn into something like this. Ygraine would have never wanted her brother to turn into this, the loving and kind person she was. She would never have wanted her husband to become what he did because of her.

In the end, he didn't feel any fury or hatred at them.

"Be careful."

"What are you talking about? Where's Arthur?" Agravaine said impatiently.

He felt pity and sadness at what they had become. He felt remorse because he could not undo it.

Merlin shifted his weight sadly. He didn't want to do it, not really. He felt the magic swirl inside him.

"Tell me. Now. Or I'll have to kill you."

He shook his head sadly. He had to, he knew it. There was no hope left for him. He was so blinded that he could not see his own madness.

"I don't think so."

He watched the beetle-like glint in Agravaine's eyes as he stepped forward, hand on the hilt of the sword, ready to strike.

He let his eyes glow gold for a second, letting the calm of his magic wash over him. It was never meant for this. His magic was meant to create and nurture, never destroy. But most of all, his magic was here to protect Arthur, and he was here to protect Arthur.

He looked down at the floor, unable to watch.

Agravaine was thrown back against the wall. He lay there slumped for a few moments, before stumbling up with a gasp and silently stared, question and disbelief on his face, at Merlin, who looked straight back at him nobly, acknowledging the fact that the evil had left his face for a while.

"You have magic." he said as if he was unable to comprehend the truth.

"I was born with it."

"So it's you. You're Emrys."

"That is what the druids call me."

"And you've been at court all this time, eh? At Arthur's side." a harsh chuckle escaped him.

"How you've managed to deceive him. I am impressed, Merlin. Perhaps we're more alike than you think."

The turmoil of emotions which burned inside Merlin hardened his resolve. This man would die tonight by his hand.

Agravaine extended his had to Merlin, but Merlin raised his hand in warning ready to strike.

Agravaine paused, his false smile fading, putting both his hands up in a gesture of submission.

Then suddenly, Agravaine whipped out a knife.

It that moment, after Agravaine pulled out the knife, and before he made to attack, Merlin mentally staggered. No! He was about to become just like Agravaine, and Uther and Morgana. Full of hatred and misery. This man would die tonight by his hand? He felt shame and disbelief at the fact that the thought even crossed his mind. He made a promise to himself to never ever let hostility rule over him again. How could he ever kill someone? In cold blood? In that split second of thought, Merlin gasped, changing his magic in the last instant to stun the offender rather than kill him.

Agravaine saw the gold in Merlin's eyes and in a hasty attempt at self defence, brought his arms to his chest and turned his back.

Then he lay dead, having fallen on his knife.

Merlin stood there in shock, hand moving to cover his mouth. And he did the only think he could. He ran.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Thank you as usual to all my reviewers, favouriters, followers, and readers. So I was thinking the other day that you probably know a bit about me from my A/N's, but I don't know anything about you! So I would love to know your favourite TV show(s)...apart from Merlin, of course! Mine, after Merlin is probably Doctor Who...or Sherlock...


	29. Confusion and Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fan fiction, in which I have used the characters, places, quotes and story from the BBC TV show which I do not own.

A/N: I hope all of you are having or have had a great day, and I hope you will enjoy this!

No-One Knew

~ARTHUR~

Arthur was worried, but that was an understatement. He was very, very, very worried - he was turing around every few steps to see if there was any sign of Merlin.

Seriously, what was the man thinking! Yes, he knew the tunnels, but he was no warrior, and he was definitely no knight. There was no need for him to show courage in the face of danger, there was no need for him to be all high and honourable. Yet he was the bravest of them all. The idiot. He was gone before Arthur even had a chance to send one of his knights with him.

In the end he gave up and slowed down, turning to face the others.

"What are you doing?" Tristan said, slightly annoyed.

"Merlin."

"He know the tunnels. He'll find his way."

"I'm going back."

Arthur started to move past them, but not soon enough to miss the confused look on Tristan's face, and his comment of "For a servant?" which for some reason angered him greatly. He chose to ignore it, shaking his head as his knights made to follow him.

"No," he said to the knights, "you all keep going. I am going on my own."

They all jumped when they heard a cheerful voice called out "No need!"

"Merlin!" Arthur cried out, relief filling him, as he checked over Merlin of any signs damage and finding none. Though he did see a little shaken up, but then again, all of them were.

He received a cheeky grin and a knowing smile from Merlin.

Arthur straightened, putting his sword back in its sheath as an excuse to look down avoiding Merlin's eyes.

"Shut up, Merlin." he mumbled, only to receive a wider smile in return.

* * *

Gwain was staring in front of him, utterly confused. Merlin was leading the rest of the group, along with Arthur. They were walking a few paces in front of them.

He stopped, putting an arm out to stop the others. When the others looked at him in question, he leaning into the group and asked, "Did any of you hear Merlin approaching before?"

Percival shook his head, and Lancelot blinked a few times in confusion before dening it too. When Gwain turned to the couple, the shook their heeds as well.

He all stood in their tracks, staring at Merlin warily. There was no way he could have done that - no one could be that silent, especially in tunnels full of loose sand and rock.

Arthur and Merlin noticed that the rest had stopped and so turned around. "Everything all right?" Arthur asked in a slightly concerned tone.

They didn't move. "Yeah..." Gwain slowly dragged out, not moving his eyes from Merlin, just like the rest, who hadn't even acknowledged Arthur in favour of staring wide-eyed at Merlin.

"Okay..." Arthur replied slowly.

He and Merlin looked at each other and shrugged, walking on. After a moment of exchanging suspicious glances, the rest also followed, leaving the interrogation to later.

* * *

They stood at the end of the tunnels, at the other side of the mountain, debating on what to do.

"So, where now?" Tristan asked.

"To the plains beyond the mountains." Arthur replied.

"You sure? That's Lot's kingdom. He's no friend of the Pendragon's." Isolde said.

"Well, maybe we could find somewhere here. A house where we could rest." Lancelot suggested, supporting his king, for which Arthur was grateful.

"We're fugitives, a danger to anyone who harbours us." Tristan retorted.

"He's right. We must travel back towards Camelot." Merlin said. Arthur couldn't let the stray thought of how quiet, and thoughtful, and un-merlin-like Merlin was being, out of his head.

"No, we need to keep going." Arthur said.

"If we hold up in the Forest of Essetir, we'll be safe at least for a while." Merlin tried to reason, looking at Arthur meaningfully.

Ahh! He was right Arthur thought. Why was it that Merlin could always change his mind. And seriously, what had happened in the tunnels? Why was Merlin so downcast all of sudden?

"No. But, well...I don't know."

"You're the king of Camelot!" Tristan snarled.

"At least I was." he said quietly, letting the truth sink into him.

"I'm not going to loose everything because of some indecisive, good for nothing king!" Tristan shouted.

It stung so badly to hear those words. He flinched, and seeing Merlin have the same reaction helped, if only a little, preventing him from breaking down then and there.

"That's quite something coming from a smuggler." he said quietly, having calmed down to a certain extent.

"Well, I wouldn't have to be a smuggler if it wasn't for your damn taxes, would I!"

He bit down his fury, closing his eyes to help him see straight. He couldn't do this anymore.

"Those taxes help protect the people of this land."

"My people are dead. You call that protection?" Again, a jolt which almost made him stagger backwards.

"If anyone has survived this battle, that's where they'll be hiding." Merlin said helpfully, looking at Arthur with pleading eyes, obviously trying to stop the argument which would only make things worse than they already were.

"I know which I'd do. You're the king, Arthur. You're our leader..." Tristan taunted.

"All right. Forest of Essetir it is." Arthur relented.

He caught sight of Tristan smirking at him as they set on the path. He didn't however see Merlin frowning at him.

A/N: So we are coming nearer to the reveal - isn't it exciting? I have had this question roaming around in my head for a while, so I have decided to set up a poll which you can find at the top of my profile...please do vote - I want this to be a decision I make with all of you instead of myself. Hope you enjoyed and I will look forward to the poll results.


	30. You are a good King

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fan fiction, in which I have used the characters, places, quotes and story from the BBC TV show which I do not own.

A/N: I am sorry for the delay - I have so many ideas going through my head but I am very bad at translating my thoughts to words...

No-One Knew

~MERLIN~

Merlin watched the knights set up a campfire while re-dressing Isolde's wound. Arthur and Tristan moved out slightly to collect some more wood to last them the night. Merlin frowned, as both of them disappeared into the woods.

"All done." He smile at Isolde. "You'll be as good as new in no time." He was feeling much better now that he had found the right herbs and plenty of water from the stream, now that they were in the open of the forest. It wore away some of the guilt.

"Thank you Merlin." she smiled back. Merlin quickly got up and went into the forest after the two, sharing a knowing look with Isolde. She seemed quite worried too.

He wandered, following the faint voices he could hear.

"-Look at you. First you go back to rescue your servant, now you're getting your hands dirty. But then again, why shouldn't you? You're just like everyone else. There's nothing special about you, is there?"

Merlin winced at the words, speeding up, and hoping that Arthur would not take the words to the heart.

"Well, maybe you're right. Maybe I don't deserve to be king."

 _No, Arthur, you do deserve to be the king._ He reached them, who were staring at each other, piles of wood in their hand.

"Well, that's all right, 'cause you're not. Not anymore."

Tristan walked off, passing Merlin on the way. Merlin stared anxiously at Arthur, who was struggling with the fact.

"Arthur?"

He started walking away, and Merlin made to follow behind.

"Arthur..."

The man stopped and spun around to him.

"Don't." and he staked away.

Merlin just stood there on his own, looking vacantly at the spot where Arthur was standing a moment ago, letting Arthur's instability add to his own. He had his own demons to deal with, but Arthur came first.

* * *

Later Merlin, when everyone was asleep, Arthur was lounging against a tree, no doubt brooding. Merlin went over to join him.

"Come on, I'll take watch." Merlin said.

When he got no reply, it confirmed what was bothering him. "Arthur, what's the matter? Don't listen to Tristan, he doesn't know you."

"I trusted the wrong people."

 _No, Arthur not this again, you must believe in yourself!_ Merlin thought.

"They betrayed you. Please, Arthur, you must know that it wasn't your fault."

"No. I was a fool. I misjudged everyone...my uncle...Morgana. Every decision I've made has been wrong."

"You are being too hard on yourself, Arthur. Everyone makes mistakes, and they fooled the entire city."

"But you knew didn't you?"

Merlin couldn't deny it - he had known all along, and he had tried to warn Arthur, but as usual he didn't listen.

"I should be more discerning, wise...a statesman, a king. Tristan's right, there's nothing special about me. I'm just like everyone else."

"You're not. Arthur, please, listen to me. You're a worthy king."

"I'm good with a sword. That's all."

"Your people love you. They really do. Each one of them would give their lives for you."

"And now most of them are dead. Thanks to me." Arthur replied bitterly.

"No, most of them escaped. They'll be here in the forest, I'm sure of that."

"Well, if they are, they'll have to find themselves a new king."

Arthur got up and walked away, and Merlin followed, of course.

"Arthur...no Arthur!"

He was waking furiously away, and Merlin at his heels, ever loyal.

"Arthur!"

Arthur was furiously walking away, deeper into the woods, and then kicked a tree with all his might. Merlin would have laughed it not for the sadness and frustration and resignation in his eyes.

"You all right?"

"Yes."

"We will all stand behind you - we will make it into Camelot and we'll be able to free the rest." Merlin tried to comfort him again.

"That's not what I am worried about."

"What then?"

"Once we get into Camelot, what then? What can we do?"

He made to kick the tree again, but Merlin stepped in front and asked: "Do you think there are too many of them?"

"Southrons are men like you and me. Men we can fight, even though we are greatly outnumbered. But Morgana..."

Arthur shook his head.

"Her power is so great and we've got nothing to answer it with. If only she didn't have magic. Then none of this would have ever happened."

Merlin's eyes widened. "That's it!"

Arthur stared incredulously at the delighted Merlin who was jumping like an excited puppy.

"If only she didn't have magic!"

Merlin ran as fast as he could- ignoring the shouts of Arthur as he followed him. He gave out a joyous laugh.

"Merlin! Wait!"

Merlin laughed again, giving Arthur a one word explanation and rushed away before Arthur had a chance to follow.

"Emrys."

A/N: The poll is still open - I can hardly make a decision with seven votes now can I? Though it is leaning on Emrys revealing himself as Merlin as opposed to the other...


	31. Void

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fanfic in which I have used the characters, places, quotes and story from the BBC TV show which I do not own.

No-One Knew

~MERLIN~

He ran through the woods, muttering his glamour enchantments in between joyous laughs - it seemed so obvious now! Slipping on his cape, he shouted to Kilgharrah in the dragon tongue, still running as fast as his legs could go, and it seemed that he knew where he was going as he was taking random turns then and again.

"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"

And he ran straight off the vertical cliff in front of him, his arms spread out like angel wings, falling to his certain death in the void-like abyss below.

* * *

"Arthur?" Lancelot asked when Arthur dawdled back to the camp, having lost track of Merlin. He wore a confused and anxious look on his face as he looked at all of them. Dawn was shining its first light between the trees and leaves, casting light and shadow on their faces. "Where's Merlin?"

Arthur looked straight at Lancelot, giving one word in explanation - "Emrys."

* * *

Falling to his certain death, wind whistling as it passed in between his limbs, only to be caught gently on the back of a great dragon who had swooped in at the nick of time.

"I assume we are going to Camelot, young warlock?"

"You assume correctly." Merlin grinned.

A/N: So this was really just a teaser, because it is going to take some time to gather and write my thoughts. Hope you all have a good day and that you are not annoyed by the shortness of this!


	32. Appearance and Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fan fiction in which I have used the characters, places, quotes and story from the BBC show which I do not own.

No-One Knew

A/N: Ahh...what can I say...busy life? Would you believe me if I said that I forgot?

 _Camelot_

Leon, Elyan and Gaius were losing hope. With each day that passed, their strength and willpower grew weaker. So when a cloaked and hooded figure whom they recognised as Emrys appeared at their prison cell and opened it silently with simple wave of his hand, they were ready to follow any order given to them. He motioned them to follow him, leading them skilfully out of the castle without as much as getting a glimpse of a guard. In the safety of the woods, he whispered something in their ears, handing them food, water and medicine before disappearing back into the city.

.

~MERLIN~

.

After freeing the prisoners, Merlin made his way out of the lower castle and into the upper - where all the royalty lived. He needed to be very careful because what he was about to do would change the outcome of the upcoming battle. Arthur was counting on him - all of Camelot's once free peoples were counting on him.

Thank destiny that no one saw him and Morgana was not in her chambers.

 _"Ontende eallne þæs drycræftes hire awe!"_

He whispered unto the poppet, which he hung underneath Morgana's bed, before blending into the shadows of the room as he heard voices of Helios and Morgana who entered shortly, the latter looking terrified. Merlin would have felt pity for her if not for what she had become.

"We searched everywhere. He fled Morgana; he trembled at the sight of you." Helios was saying to Morgana; he was obviously trying to comfort her, as the situation could not be more reversed.

Morgana was panicked and shaky as she replied "Then why was he here? Why does he choose to taunt me like this?!" It was like she was a different person - one could only see her as a scared and vulnerable child here, instead of the cruel and vile tyrant.

Helios was unable to answer to that.

"We must hold our nerve. Maybe you should get some sleep."

Morgana nodded, making her way to her bed.

"Make sure there are guards on the door." Little did she know that the person she was running from was inside her room, merely a few meters away.

Helios nodded and left. Still unsettled, Morgana lay down, relaxing, oblivious to the whispers of magic which seemed to amplify as she slept.

Merlin came out of his hiding place next to Morgana's bed. He starred down at the witch with something akin to frustration and resentment. He could end it all now. No one would even know. No one would suffer.

He could end it without even raising his hand.

He chanted a spell.

As Morgana woke with a start, she gasped and recoiled into herself in defence, her heart pounding fervently, eyes widening as she saw a black figure disappear into the air with a whirlwind.

Her confident, flawless façade shattered and a silent scream erupted from her mouth when she realised who it had been. She curled up on her bed, soft, sob-like whimpers coming from her mouth - she had lost, she knew it; she was fighting a losing battle. She could not match the power of Emrys.


	33. The Sword in the Stone

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fan fiction in which I have used the characters, places, quotes and story from the BBC TV show which I do not own.

No-One Knew

~ARTHUR~

Arthur was woken by someone gently shaking his shoulder. His eyes opened with a snap and he was about to protrude his sword from where he had placed it last night when he saw who had woken him up. The sight of him standing there in all his glory eased a littler of the worry from Arthur's mind.

"Emrys!"

He was here now - he would help. Emrys was stronger than Morgana, was he not? Yes of course...but what if she overpowered him? Arthur shuddered at the thought. He didn't know why he was so worried though, he had seen Emrys' magic many a time. He was powerful enough, wasn't he? Nothing was going to happen to him, was it? If Arthur was really being honest with himself, Emrys was more than capable to protect himself and everyone around him. In fact if was Emrys that did the most saving out the the two of them. Then what was this? This instinct to protect Emrys...this urge to stand between him and harm's way...

"There is something I need to show you."

The said man started to walk away and Arthur made to follow, grabbing his sword.

They walked in silence for a while before Arthur's curiosity got the better of him.

"Where are you taking me?"

Emrys continued on, never looking back to see if Arthur was following. His walk over the uneven forest floor was elegant and graceful - his body betrayed no sign of effort or unease - his head sat high on this shoulders and the ebony cloak billowed around his regal and straight frame. He looked like the king of the forest.

As Arthur hurried to keep up, Emrys quietly intoned, "Do you remember what I told you back then in my cave?"

He nodded. "Yes, you told me the story of Bruta."

Emrys paused for a moment, a small smile gracing his face (not that Arthur could see), before continuing on.

"Yes - I told you the story of the sword in the stone."

"You told me that one day you would take me to the sword..." Arthur trailed off in dawning realisation.

"I was thinking about last night and how you were saying how you'd given up all hope, how you were a poor leader and a shoddy king."

"Shoddy! How would you know, you weren't even there!"

Emrys paused yet again, looking like a deer caught in the limelight.

Arthur huffed in (false but true) realisation. "Merlin."

He didn't catch the wince Emrys gave.

"Trust him to go blabbing to everyone."

There was something that he was missing, Arthur knew it. It was so very familiar and right at the tip of his tongue but for all he was worth, he didn't know.

"Come on." Emrys' voice was a little hoarse as he walked on leading Arthur thought the now less dense trees and to a clearing.

Arthur followed Emrys' eyes, and locked onto the sight of the sword in the stone, stunned by it which looked like an image instead of reality. Arthur followed Emrys closer to the stone when a crowd of people appeared out of the forest, all the knights among them. Emrys smiled. Arthur glanced back at him and then to the people. His people, the people of Camelot. Arthur felt hope bloom in him again only to be faltered when he looked at the stone.

It was stuck fast into the rock - there was no way he could pull it out! He knew no man with enough strength to pull it out!

"What the hell are you playing at!?" Arthur whispered furiously to Emrys. "There is no way to get that sword out! It is stuck in the solid stone!"

Emrys' words in the cave echoed through him.

 _"There is part of the story that you do not know. When Bruta was on his deathbed, he asked to be taken deep into the forest. There, with the last of his strength, he thrust his sword into a rock. If his lineage was ever questioned, this would form a test. Only a true king of Camelot could pull the weapon free."_

Would he be proved a fool in front of everyone? Would Emrys do that to him? It hurt, the thought that Emrys might wish him harm. It hurt more that it should have.

"And you're going to pull it out."

"It's impossible."

"Arthur, you're the true king of Camelot."

Arthur looked back at the people. His people. He turned back to Emrys silently conveying hopelessness.

Emrys' voice was kind and gentle as he said, "You and you alone can draw that sword."

At his words, Arthur drew his sword and stuck it in the ground, approaching the stone slowly. He dare not look at the crowd. Nervousness and fear filled him as he looked at the hilt which only doubled as he placed both hands on it. He pulled. And pulled. No. No. Emrys wouldn't. He was his friend. He was his friend!

It did not move.

"You have to believe, Arthur."

He pulled, shaking with effort.

"You're destined to be Albion's greatest king."

Arthur let go of the sword in dispiritedness. He could not do it. He could not give hope to the people when they most needed it. He could not do his duty. He had failed. And Emrys, he...

"Nothing, not even this stone can stand in your way."

Arthur looked at Emrys, whose words awoken memories in his head.

 _"I protect you because all I know is that, for your many faults, you are honest and brave and true hearted, and you will be known as the greatest king this land has ever known. You're destined to be Albion's greatest king, and I will let nothing stand in your way."_

His fear and lack of faith were replaced by something else. Friendship. Love. Trust.

With newfound faith Arthur stood again in front of the sword and placed one hand on the hilt. He closed his eyes, letting his trust in Emrys fill him. Emrys _was_ his friend.

He heard Merlin's voice in his head. Merlin?

"Have faith."

Emrys was his friend. But Merlin. Merlin was his brother. Confusion filled him for a moment. Where was Merlin? He could not have missed him in the crowd - he purposely looked for and found each of his knights and Gwen in the crowd. Huh. That was strange. He didn't even think to look for Merlin, as if he were there...right beside him.

The fleeting thought was suppressed as he once again put his attention to the sword. Arthur lifted his chin, willing himself to believe, but more than that he let calm happiness encompass him.

A small smile played at his lips as the warmth of Emrys' magic filled him, and he replayed Merlin voice in his head, and he pulled the sword out of the stone.


	34. Merlin

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fan fiction in which I have used the characters, places, quotes and story from the BBC TV show which I do not own.

No-One Knew

He pulled the sword out of the stone. His eyes opened slowly and he stared at the sword in awe. It was perfect craftsmanship, the like of which he had never seen before. It shone in the rays of sunlight, the visionary, ethereal gleaming reminding him of Emrys' magic. He could _feel_ his magic in the sword and knew that it would serve him well, for it contained Emrys' promise. The promise of trust and righteousness and friendship.

He was brought out of his stupor by the distinct voice of Leon calling "Long live the King!" and everyone repeating it. A smile graced his face as he looked out to the people. _His_ people. When the voiced died down he remembered his thoughts from before. Merlin. He turned to Emrys, seeing that he had all but disappeared into the shadow of the trees.

"Emrys." he called out, lest the warlock disappear.

The figure stood there a while, studying Arthur before cautiously stepping out of the shade.

Something happened which caused Arthur's words to get stuck in his throat as he stared at Emrys.

"All your people," Emrys said after a moment, tilting his head in the crowd's direction, "They will fight for you."

Arthur blinked, and with a slight shake of his head replied "It is not me they have to fight for. It is Camelot."

"No Arthur. It is you that people love, and you that they will lay down their lives for. I know many a person who would ride into the mouth of hell for you." The added statement was silent, but both of them heard it. _And so would I._

"Then into the mouth of hell it is."

Cheers erupted from the crowds once more and the pair turned to look at them again with smiles on their faces. Though as the noise died down, so did the smile on Arthur's face.

"Emrys."

"Yes?"

"Who are you?"

The world seemed to go silent and the forest eerily muted as Emrys looked down at his feet, closing his eyes in defeat. He could not run away from this any longer.

He stepped further into the clearing, rising his head high and coming to peace with himself; letting contentment wash his mind. Slowly, using both hands, he undid the clasp and grasped the hood of the cloak, pulling in down slowly in one smooth motion. The cloak pooled at his feet. He opened his eyes, his face neutral, his raven hair catching the rays of the sun.

All was still.

All that could be heard was the near silent breath of Arthur's: "Merlin"

He slowly opened his eyes, looking straight into the stormy blue orbs with his own cerulean blue eyes.

"When the sword was thrust into the stone, the ancient king foretold that one day, it would be freed again at a time when Camelot needed it most. The man who freed it would unite the land of Albion and rule over the greatest kingdom the world has ever known. That man is you, Arthur. And there was another prophecy. It spoke of Emrys - a young warlock who would guide and protect the Once and Future King. But that's not why I did, and will continue to serve you. I protect you because you are my friend. You have become a brother to me. And that's who I really am - not King of the Druids, or The Greatest Sorcerer to walk the land - I am Emrys and I am Merlin."

Merlin finished with a smile.

Silence ensued.

And Arthur smiled back.

 _~fin~_

 _A/N: So this it it - the end. Thank you to you all for coming on this journey with me. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did._


	35. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, this is an alternate universe fan fiction, in which I have used the characters, places, quotes and the story from the BBC TV show which I do not own.

No-One Knew

Once no one knew who he was; what he looked like, where he lived.

What his name was.

But he was always there: no matter what the time of light or dark, no matter what the place, he was always there.

A protector, guardian.

.

Friend.

Brother.

And now where once was doubt, and darkness, there will be light and the lonely warlock will be alone no more. He can go home. The tale ends. But the story he has been part of will live long in the minds of men. Never will be forgotten the son of the sea, the earth, the sky, the one who was magic himself. For evermore will the history of land of myth and the time of magic and the great warlock born of magic be retold. Emrys the immortal he will be, for he, Merlin, will live forever in the hearts of men.


End file.
